In The Night Air
by The Pedantic Lady Pendragon
Summary: After the Pomfrey saga the girls think they are home and dry. But the man in question deems otherwise and begins his crusade of revenge on the girls of St Trinians. Heartbreaks and Tragedies, Love and lost life. Just another normal year. Kelly/Annabelle.
1. In The Night Air

She stood alone on the edge of rooftop not knowing what to do with herself. She was still shaken up from having a gun pressed to her head and she knew he was that close to pulling the trigger. Annabelle was pleased that she didn't show her fear to the girls though. She was head girl and she was meant to be strong for them all, show them that they shouldn't fear anything. But even though they couldn't see it, the fear that had filled her eyes she had still felt it. It was her responsibility to look out for them and she nearly messed up. Led them straight into a trap and could have gotten them killed.

She could hear the party still going strong in the rooms below her and wry smile came to her mouth. _Her party_. It was thrown for her at how good she had done at her first real attempt at leading them. She had stayed for an hour or two but it had gotten a bit too much for her to deal with. So here she was, stood on the roof edge with half a bottle of vodka that was left in her hand. She knew she was drunk and how she could even manage to think anything rationally she hadn't an idea. But she could. And for some reason she didn't find the height frightening. She was drunk, with a light wind blowing around her, standing on the edge of the roof. Lovely.

The whole scene kept playing again and again in her mind. Holding the book and then him appearing form the shadows gun in his hand. And she tried, she tried to hold on to it as long as she could. But as soon as she felt the cold barrel pressed hard under her chin and the clicking sound of the safety snapping off she complied to his wishes. She didn't cry though. She refused to cry in front of them. She had to show the girls that she wasn't the same Annabelle Fritton from last year. She was a more confident, brave and daring Annabelle Fritton.

As she sat there her eyes shut she heard a door opening and but she didn't even bother to look at who it was. She just knew. The clicking of heels, the sauntering walk. Kelly looked over to where Annabelle was stood and her heart leapt from chest as she saw a drunken Annabelle sway slightly at the edge of the building. "What are you doing up here 'Belle" Kelly asked kindly as she stood next to Annabelle who was looking up at the moon a vagueness in her eyes. Annabelle didn't look at her. She was frightened that if she did she would burst into tears. "'Belle" she said again leaning forward to get a better look at the girl.

Annabelle finally spoke though she refused to make eye contact. "Just needed to think" she said slurring her words slightly before taking another swig of the vodka, "Been hell of a day right" she said simply her eyes studying the crater's on the moon.

Kelly narrowed her eyes at the girl wondering what was troubling her. "Yeah" she said staring at the girl intently. "How about we move away from the edge 'Belle, you could fall off or something" Kelly gulped looking at the girl who's shakiness was getting worse and worse.

"I'm not going to kill myself if that's what you're thinking" Annabelle half chuckled her voice low and husky from the alcohol. "I'm not that stupid you know, I just needed some air" she said simply studying the black sky above her.

Kelly gulped again and put a hand on Annabelle's arm gently. "Well just to make sure we don't have any accidents how about you get some air over her" Kelly said shakily as she tugged at Annabelle's arm. The girl didn't fight the tug she merely went with it over to the other wall and slid down the cold concrete slowly. Kelly let out a loud sigh of relief and she sat down next to Annabelle who clutched the vodka so tight in her hand her knuckles had gone white.

"You did good today 'Belle, you led them like a proper head girl should" Kelly said nudging her in the shoulder slightly trying to get the girl to smile but it didn't work.

"Did I really" she said her voice laced with sarcasm as she took a long gulp at the vodka. This worried Kelly slightly because in the year she had known Annabelle she never used to drink half as much as what she was now. Usually after two or three shots of vodka the girl would be passed out on the floor but now she had nearly polished off the litre and she remembered seeing Annabelle with a bottle of tequila at the start of the night.

"Yeah you did, why don't you think that?" she asked curiously. She had never seen the girl looking so down and miserable. _She should be down there partying with everyone not sat all alone up here_ Kelly thought as she watched the girls face change expressions all the time. One minute there was look of steely determination, then confusion, then anger and then hurt.

"I nearly got them killed Kelly, nearly got myself killed" she whispered the last bit tears pricking at her shining eyes. Kelly noticed this and she instantly thought back to what everyone had told her about the day. None of them mentioned nearly getting themselves killed, that was except when they went for the treasure and the pompous git Pomfrey came at them with a gun. And that's when it hit her. The girl was more than likely shaken up over the thing.

"But you didn't" she reassured squeezing the girls shoulder gently. "They are still here and so are you" she said trying to help the girl realise but she knew in her drunken stupor it would be impossible.

"Do you know what it feels like Kell" Annabelle said her eyes still focused on the giant moon in the sky. The darkness around her was surprisingly soothing and the night air helped her breathe. She felt safe under the silent skies which were gradually soothing her emotions. "To have a gun pressed against your neck so hard you could feel the vibration of the safety being clicked off" she said her eyes finally meeting Kelly's. Instantly she could feel her resolve crumbling under Kelly's caring gaze.

"I haven't come across that yet" she said back softly moving a little closer to the girl. "But in my line of work I'm going to eventually" she said truthfully as she rubbed her hand up and down Annabelle's arm. A lot had changed since she had first started. She was the only person Kelly ever opened up to, they had become like sister's the both girls never had. But when she left she felt something change about how she felt for the girl. She missed her more than she dared to admit. She was always ringing her just to hear her voice and always visited just so she could get that hug she treasured so much. Kelly Jones didn't know what exactly she felt for the girl, but she knew she felt something which was strong, which was deep.

"I hope you don't" she said back her eyes trying to read Kelly's expression. "It's not very nice you know, maybe if I'd given it to him straight away then he wouldn't have even raised it, but no I had to be stubborn and not listen to what he told me" she tutted downing the dregs of the vodka and the threw the glass hard and it shattered against the cold concrete walls.

Kelly flinched at the sudden movement and the sound of the glass shattering. "You're a Fritton" Kelly said trying to find any way to cheer the girl up. "You're meant to be stubborn" she added moving her other hand to grasp Annabelle's cold one.

Annabelle just shrugged again not believing the words. "Sometimes being stubborn doesn't get you anywhere" she rasped her voice low and non Annabelle like. She was like a walking talking zombie. "Maybe it would have been better for everyone had he pulled the trigger" she spoke again and Kelly's eyes widened in horror at the thought. "No one really wants me around her and I'm not cut out to be head girl" she half laughed half sobbed as her emotions began to overcome her.

"I want you here" Kelly blurted the words spilling from her mouth before she could stop them. But that wasn't the end of them either. "I need you here to keep me from going insane, even though I'm not in the school anymore your phonecalls are the one things that keep me focused" she said moving even closer to the girl who's eyes were narrowed in confusion. "And I wouldn't have recommended you to be head girl if I didn't think you were capable of coping because I know for a fact that none of them in there would have any idea what so ever" she said her voice breaking slightly as her worry for Annabelle increased. She had never heard her doubt herself as much as now and Annabelle's state of mind was so erratic Kelly couldn't predict what would happen next.

Annabelle just looked at her in shock at the girls words. She had never thought she meant that much to Kelly. Surely Kelly meant a lot to her, hell more than a lot. She couldn't imagine her year and half at the school without the elder girl there to guide her. To comfort her. To make her see who she really is. To hold when she felt low. Yeah Kelly Jones meant a lot more to her than she ever let on. But she knew the same would never be thought back of her. Who could love me?. "You're just saying that to make me feel better" Annabelle said getting to her feet but she swayed dangerously. Kelly jumped up straight away to help her but the girl was out of reach.

Annabelle gripped onto the rails tightly trying to keep her balance as she made her way towards the door. "No I'm not" Kelly yelled after her and Annabelle stopped. "I'm not just saying it" she said again and moved a few steps closer to the girl.

Annabelle spun around and looked at the girl her eyes dangerous. "Prove it" she challenged wanting to know exactly what the girl meant. "You know what actually don't" she said not knowing where her sudden bout of aggression had come from. She spun back around and began to walk away but she heard fast footsteps behind her. Suddenly someone had grabbed her by the arm and span her back around. Before she knew what the hell had happened she could feel Kelly's soft lips pressed firmly against hers.

Her back hit the wall hard but she didn't care. Kelly Jones was kissing her. Her hands wrapped around the older girls waist and pulled her as close as she could. Kelly's hand snaked into Annabelle's hair and pulled their heads closer together. Neither knew how long they had been there for but they only broke apart when the need for air became a necessity. Kelly rested her head against Annabelle's a large smirk on her face. A drunken lobsided grin came across Annabelle's face as she saw the smudged lipstick across Kelly's cheek. "I thought I told you no" she slurred her mind still reeling at what had happened.

"Since when have I listened to you Fritton" she laughed back glad that all of the girls worries had seemed to have disappeared thank to her. As much as she felt bad that Annabelle had been feeling that way if she hadn't have been then Kelly wouldn't have even attempted to do what she just had. Sighing she put her hands on Annabelle's cheeks and made the girl look her in the eye. "Don't you worry about a thing 'Belle, he didn't shoot you and it's not as if he's going to come back and finish the job, it's over and you're still here" she smiled and Annabelle nodded as a stray tears suddenly fell from her large eyes. Kelly wiped it away and let the girl nuzzle her head into the crook of her neck. "You're still here with me" she grinned into the girls hair who was sobbing gently on her shoulder.

* * *

"What are we going to do now" Pomfrey's assistant Peters asked him as he sat opposite the man who was sat there looking rather dishevelled. "Surely there's something we can do Sir" the man asked and Pomfrey nodded.

"Yes there is" he said a mad smile on his face. He couldn't believe it. He had been outsmarted by a bunch of girls. Schoolgirls. He had lost. Men had lost. "We're going to have to finish them all off" he smirked leaning back in his chair. "But they are going to suffer first" he laughed deciding that extreme measures must be taken. "Starting with" he said looking at the photos in front of him. Fingering one he picked it up and handed it to Peters. "Little Miss Fritton" he laughed loudly. He was not going to lose again.

**So there we have it guys chapter one, if you liked review guys.**


	2. On A Good Day

Annabelle woke up her head throbbing in her skull. She dug her head further into the pillow but that only seemed to make it worse. Rolling onto her back a nauseous feeling overcame her and she fought the urge to vomit. Pushing herself up she groaned as the bright morning sunlight fell into her eyes. She was now sat on the edge of her bed her head in her hands when she felt someone stir behind her. Looking over she saw a half dressed Kelly asleep in her bed. She crinkled her eyebrows in confusion._ What. the. hell?_ She mumbled inwardly as she got out of bed quietly and threw on her clothes.

_How the hell is she there?_ She questioned herself as she curled her hair quietly and applied her make up. _What happened last night?_ She asked again confusion clouding her pounding head. Her eyes kept drifting to the sleeping girl in her bed. Had it really happened. She tried to think as hard as she could about the events of the previous night but it was impossible, it was as if there was a blank space in her life with no trace of it. Once she had made sure she looked her best she pinned on her head girl badge and slipped out of the room. She needed some air. And desperately.

Walking down the stairs she had to avoid the strewn sleeping students who had passed out from the night before. Paint and vomit covered the walls and floor and she nearly slipped at least three times in a matter of seconds. Once she had tackled the obstacle that was the passed out first years she made it to the sixth form lounge. Walking in she wasn't surprised to see most of the sixth formers half asleep in their chairs.

"Morning 'Belle" Chelsea said surprisingly chirpy. Annabelle hadn't spotted her in the corner and she was the only one who was remotely conscious.

"Morning Chelsea" she said back putting a strained smile on her face. She was still fighting the urge to be sick. Walking over to the cupboard she opened it and pulled out two paracetemols from the packet. Pouring herself a glass of water she took the tablets and went to sit down opposite the Tottie.

"So where did you disappear to last night, I didn't see you once" Chelsea asked as she applied more lip gloss onto her lips whilst holding a mirror up.

"I needed to get some air, and I'd drunk way too much and fell asleep on the roof" Annabelle lied trying to cover up what had happened the night before. _If only I could remember_ she grumbled as she rubbed her sore head.

"Oh really" Chelsea smirked as she put her mirror back into her purse. Annabelle just looked at her in confusion. "Then how did you end up with a love bite on your neck" she laughed and Annabelle flushed a bright red.

"Uhh no I don't do I" she said pretending as if she hadn't the faintest it was there. Though there was no need to pretend because she genuinely didn't have the foggiest. "Hand me your mirror" she said and Chelsea threw over the mirror a glint in her eye. "Oh my god I do have one" she said shocked at the mark. _How the hell didn't I notice that this morning_ she wondered her eyes focused on the small purple and red mark on her neck.

Chelsea watched her reaction and noticed the genuine look of shock on her face. Deciding she needed some investigating to do she decided that she would discover who give Annabelle the mysterious bite. "Oh my god" Chelsea said doing her trademark slogan. "You really don't have a clue do you, how much did you drink" Chelsea said with a laugh.

"Don't even ask" Annabelle sighed back throwing the mirror back over to her still shocked at the mark. She was really struggling to put everything together. Obviously it was Kelly who had give her the mark but how and when is what puzzled her. How did they end up in bed together in the first place. "Uhh can someone please kill me now I feel so ill" Annabelle murmured as she rubbed her head timidly again.

"Tell me bout it man" Bianca grumbled as she fell down on the seat next to Annabelle her head in her hands. "Ah what the hell were we all drinking, I mean I don't turn down drink buh wa'ever that stuff was it was rank man" the rude girl uttered as she covered her eyes from the sunlight.

"This is why I don't drink" Lucy said as she strolled into the room laptop in her hand and a broad grin on her face. "Does all kind of stuff to your insides" she smiled happily and Bianca's face flushed green slightly.

"Get outta my face now yeah" Bianca said again as she pushed herself further down in the chair trying to avoid the gaze of the geek who was smirking widely.

"Now now girls this is not the place for an argument" Annabelle spoke as she picked up a magazine and tried to read it to try and take her mind off things. But that was impossible. How could she take her mind off of Kelly Jones. _I wanted it for a long time, so why don't I feel right about it_ she questioned herself not concentrating on the magazine.

She looked around at the other's but then something caught her eye out the window. Walking across the driveway she could see Kelly heading towards where her car was parked. Without a second thought she got up and walked out of the common room the conscious sixth formers looking at her.

She hurried as fast as she could in her heels out of the mansion. "Kelly" she called and the girl abruptly stopped. "Wait there" she said and she walked over to where the older girl was stood. She looked rather sad. "What happe-" Annabelle began but Kelly cut her off.

"What you don't remember" she said slightly shocked that the girl couldn't remember a night with her. Kelly's gaze just dropped to the floor. "We uhh" she said not knowing really how to say it. "We slept together" she said quietly and Annabelle spluttered slightly.

"We what" she said stunned. She never thought things could have gotten that far but obviously they had. "How did that happen, I I can't remember a thing" she said ashamedly looking at the older girl.

"You were completely out of it, and I was" she said back rather softly. "You were upset and I found you on the roof, one thing led to another, well you get the picture" she said wondering whether she should tell Annabelle just how much it had meant to her. Annabelle was completely hammered where as he wasn't half as bad. She knew what was happening. And who it was with.

"I'm sorry if I crossed any boundaries I shouldn't have" Annabelle said apologetically. For some reason now that she knew what had happened it started coming back to her slightly. The roof. The talk.

"No you didn't, I was the one who instigated it all to be honest" Kelly smiled back surprised at why the girl was apologizing. Annabelle just nodded as more memories came flooding back to her. "Look you don't remember a thing, so let's just forget about it yeah, let's just move on" she said backing out of her original plan to tell the girl just how she was feeling.

Kelly sent one last sad look at Annabelle sad that she couldn't remember. Their moment had come and gone in one drunken night and it genuinely broke the girls heart. She opened the car door and just as she was about to jump in Annabelle spoke."I want you here" she said her eyes narrowed in thought. Kelly tensed up at the words. "I need you here to keep me sane" she said her eyes widening slightly as the recollections came back. Kelly wanted to run right then. She let her in too much too early. "I'm not just saying it" she said and her eyes finally met Kelly's once again.

Annabelle took a few small steps forward as she remembered the soft words the girl had spoken to her. Her legs were moving unconsciously and she couldn't have stopped them if she had tried. Kelly turned around only to find the girl mere inches away from her. "Prove it" she whispered her eyes alight with surprised happiness.

Kelly didn't know what to do. Whether to just grab her right there and tell her how much she cared or to jump in the car and drive like hell. Her resolve had completely crumbled and that was not like Kelly at all. She never crumbled. Her heart and head were fighting wildly with each other and finally the dominant organ wan.

A small smile tugged at her lips and slowly she moved forward placing a soft but chaste kiss on Annabelle's lips. She didn't know whether she would get a kick or a kiss back. But to her delight Annabelle responded to the kiss and pressed her lips against Kelly's tightly. Now she could feel it. Her sober mind and body could feel the passion burning between the two. She could feel the gentle movement of her lips against her own and the sensation that went through her entire body as the girl's hand landed on her hips drawing her closer. She was completely and utterly weak. Kelly leaned back against her car pulling Annabelle with her so that their bodies were completely pressed together. After what felt like an eternity they broke apart and rested their heads against each other. "I told you not too" Annabelle chuckled lightly her face flushed a deep crimson.

Kelly laughed with her as the girl recalled all of her memories. "I thought you'd run off on me or something when I woke this morning" she said her voice serious. "I was thinking Christ am I that bad, never had any complaints before" she chuckled and Annabelle laughed as she rested her hands on both of Kelly's shoulders.

"Imagine how I felt" Annabelle laughed as she thought of her shock as she awoke. "Nursing a stinking hangover and discover another girl half undressed in my bed, now that was a shock" she said and Kelly nodded back at her a smile on her blood red lips.

"Okay so it was worse for you" she said just going along with what they were saying. "So where does this leave us now" she asked wanting to know as soon as possible.

Annabelle just looked at her and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. "It leaves us wherever you want it to be" she said happily as she rested her head on the girls shoulder and held her tightly. Unbeknownst to them though several of the sixth formers were all watching the exchange on camera.

* * *

Pomfrey was sat back in his chair his legs up on the desk. He was still formulating his plan for the girls and at the fore front of it was one girl in particular. She was part of that family. She was Head Girl. She was the Queen on the chess board and taking her out would more than likely leave them all vulnerable. Then he would focus on the other's. The mere pawns on the table. They all humiliated him. They would pay eventually.

He only had a limited time to do this though. Because there was several people after his neck because of AD1. And currently he was hiding deep in one of the tunnels in the AD1 headquarters. Not even the kinsmen knew of this place. Only his trusted few would he allow to enter his new lair, the other's he would communicate with them through phone or computer.

He looked through the folders on all of the girls that he had stolen when they first raided . Chelsea Parker. Now she was an interesting one. The temptress. Not one who cooks and cleans. Well she can be disposed of. He ran through more folders summing up who would be the first batch in the pecking order. Posh Totties, Rude Girls, Flammables, Ecos, Emos. They had no uses to him. He was beginning to debate whether he should start with Annabelle or not. The grand entry or the big finale._ Hell I'll do _both he laughed inwardly as he plotted more on what he would do next. He was going to hit them where it hurts.

* * *

"Oh... My... God..." the three posh totties said in unison as they watched Kelly and Annabelle on camera. "Kelly's a lesbian" Chelsea gasped out in shock. "And 'Belle" she said in even more shock.

"I think you would call them bisexual actually" Lucy said from behind the monitor. "If you look at the two's previous liaisons you will see they were all with men and thus is more than likely their first encounter with the same sex" she said simply and the other's just looked at her.

"Seriously you are doin' my 'ed in now Lucy, Bi, Lesbian same diff ini" Bianca said wondering why the girl had even bothered to open her mouth. It had disturbed them even more.

"Well technically n-" Lucy began again but was instantly shut up by Roxy's hand clamping down over the girls mouth. She was trying to prevent world war three beginning but it was inevitable. She moved her hand from the girls mouth and thankfully she didn't speak a word.

They all watched intently as the two strolled off hand in hand around the grounds. "Well you learn something new everyday I suppose" Roxy said with a shrug not particularly bothered with the situation. So they were together, well kinda, but who cares.

"Ey maybe you could learn a thing or two from watching this Lucy" Bianca said turning to the geek girl. "Show you how get laid man ini, oh wait tha' aint gonna 'appen isi" she laughed as did the other rude girls. Before she could continue though a book was thrown at her by Lucy and it hit her square on the head.

"Ohhh right" Bianca said as she began to pull her earrings out. "They're coming out here hold these" Bianca said handing her earrings to Jessica. By the time she had got them out though a fight had already broken out as the rest of the rude girls began throwing stuff back at them. Roxy just rolled her eyes at the bedlam and with that she walked out of the roof shaking her head. Just another day at St. Trinians.

* * *

**_So second chapter people. Do hope you enjoyed. Review if so much appreciated._**


	3. Stand By Me

Two days had passed since Kelly and Annabelle had officially decided that they were now together. They hadn't told anyone else about their romance and stole as many minutes in the day together as they could. But they were being fooled by the sixth formers as they already knew what exactly was going on.

The two were sat on the roof once more Kelly leaning up against the wall and Annabelle was sat on her lap her back resting against Kelly's chest. They were just sat there quietly enjoying each other's company as the warm end of summer sun beamed onto them. "This is nice" Annabelle said softly as she turned her head over her shoulder to look at Kelly.

Kelly smiled and looked at her girlfriend. "Yeah it is" she said pressing her lips to Annabelle's head softly. She was trying to spend as much time as possible as she could with her before she had to leave for another mission. That was measly four days. _Four days_. Deciding that now was the best time to break the news of her departure she wrapped her arms tighter around Annabelle's waist and rested her head on her shoulder. "I need to tell you something" she said her voice low and Annabelle was sure she could hear some kind of pain in her voice.

"What's up" she said looking back at the girl her eyes narrowed slightly. She had a sort of feeling of what Kelly was going to say and she sucked in a breath waiting for them to come.

"I got a call from MI7 yesterday" she said trying to avoid Annabelle's large eyes. "And I've got to go and do another mission soon" she whispered the last bit her eyes dropping to the ground in front of her.

Annabelle's heart plummeted as she said those words. The words she had been dreading. "How soon" she whispered back wanting to know but on the other hand not wanting to know.

"Four days" she said back trying to hold the hitch that was in her throat out. Annabelle fell silent and focused her eyes straight ahead her hand untangling from Kelly's. She didn't know what to say back to that. She knew there was nothing she could say that would stop the girl from going. It was her duty. Kelly felt the heat go from her hand and her heart instantly sunk. Annabelle was angry. "Belle" Kelly said gently trying to get the girls attention. When she didn't get it she tried again. "Belle please just look at me" she pleaded and finally Annabelle turned her head to look at her girlfriend.

"What Kelly huh" Annabelle said getting to her feet and turning to look down on the older girl. "What do you want me to say to you, that it's fine that you're going, that it's fine that you could get killed, because if that's what you expect me to say then you can save it and go" she spat venomously surprising Kelly who was now clambering to her feet.

"That's not what I want you to say Belle!" Kelly said back holding her tongue as much as she could. "I'm touched that you feel so strongly about it" she said her voice softer as she took a step forward but Annabelle took a step away from her. Kelly stepped forward again reaching out for Annabelle but the girl didn't move from her spot. "I don't want to go Belle" she said softly and tears pricked at Annabelle's wide eyes.

"Then don't" Annabelle practically begged knowing that it was pointless but she couldn't not try. "Tell them to stuff it and stay here" she said her voice breaking as she said the words. She could see the pain in Kelly's eyes and she knew that her own looked exactly the same.

Kelly shook her head. "You know I can't do that" she said gently taking a few more steps forward and thankfully Annabelle didn't walk away. "I wish I could, I really really do but I can't" she said stopping only a few centimetres from Annabelle. "I would drop everything for you, but this is one thing that I can't get out of okay" she said resting her head against Annabelle's and placed both hands on either of her cheeks. With her thumb she brushed away a stray tear that had fallen.

Annabelle didn't say a word. She merely bit her lip to stop the sob that was threatening to escape her mouth. She knew Kelly was right. As much as it hurt she knew she was right. "You trust me right" Kelly said softly looking into the girls pain brown orbs. Annabelle nodded her head in agreement. "Then trust me when I say I will be back, I'll always come back" she said gently her voice filled with soothing and Annabelle's nerves began to calm slightly. Again she knew the former head girls words were right.

Annabelle nodded once more and finally began to find her voice. "Promise me you'll be back" Annabelle whispered her voice breaking as she spoke. Kelly nodded her head but that wasn't good enough. "Say the words Kelly, promise me you'll come back" she said again this time with more firmness then she had before.

"I promise I'll come back to you" she said gazing into Annabelle's eyes. "I promise". With that she pulled Annabelle into her arms and held the girl tightly as light sobs emitted from her mouth. And she continued to whisper those soothing words to the pain filled girl.

* * *

The four days had come and gone just like that and in honour of Kelly leaving they threw a mass party for the past head girl. Though Kelly herself didn't feel like celebrating anything. All she wanted to do was stay in Annabelle's room and hold the girl she cared about so much. They had spent nearly every waking and sleeping moment with each other in the past few days.

So there they were cuddled up on the bed as the music blared from beneath them. On the table next to them though was a few shot glasses, vodka and tequila. They hadn't opened them yet though, they weren't ready to celebrate anything just yet. So they sat there in silence, Kelly rubbing soothing circles on Annabelle's back as she rested her head on Kelly's chest her arm draped over her waist holding her to her tightly.

But like any other moment today it was ruined as Bianca came tumbling into the room landing in a heap on the floor. The drunk rude girl looked up at them on the bed and smirked. Annabelle blushed a bright red and instantly shuffled away from Kelly.

Bianca pushed herself off the ground gathering her vodka as well a large grin on her face. "Y'alright lovebrids" she chuckled loudly throwing her head back in amusement. She knew they weren't meant to let on that they all knew but she couldn't hold it in any longer.

"Wh-What" Annabelle stuttered trying to act as innocent as possible. Kelly's face on the other hand was completely unreadable.

"Ahh we all know man, you and Kelly gettin' at it" Bianca chuckled loudly as she pretended to grind up against an invisible person. A ghost of a smile flittered across Kelly's face as she tried to hide her amusement. "It's nothin' to be shamed about gals" she slurred that same dopey grin on her face. "We knew from like day one" she continued as she tried to steady herelf.

Annabelle and Kelly just looked at each other with raised eyebrows. "By 'we know' you mean who" Kelly enquired intrigued by all who knew and how they had managed to hide the fact that they had known all week.

"All of tha' sixth formers umm probably most of the school by now ini" she said shrugging her shoulders. Annabelle blushed red again but it didn't seem to faze Kelly one bit. Before Kelly could talk again though Chelsea came staggering into the room with the two other posh totties.

"Oh my god" they slurred as they looked at Kelly and Annabelle sat on the bed. "It's so cute" Saffy said putting her hands together over her chest.

Annabelle just buried her head in her hands trying to hide how red her face had gone. "Take a chill pill yeah Annabelle we're all friends here ain't we" Bianca reassured before falling backwards and passing out on the floor. They just looked at the sleeping girl in awe before looking at the three very drunk posh totties at the door.

"Now now lover girls" Chelsea slurred excitedly as she took a step forward and grabbed a hold of the two of them. "Now we have something to celebrate" she squealed pulling them from the bed. "Your coming down to the party as well" she grinned and Kelly and Annabelle just gave each other very sceptical looks.

And so reluctantly they joined in with the festivities in the party room. When they entered someone had decided to announce the whole thing over the mic and to their embarrassment were answered with several cat calls and whistles. Finally though after an hour it had all calmed down, only because people were too drunk to realise what the hell was going on.

Finally though everything had seemed to have quietened down and therefore the sixth formers who were still standing decided to go back to Annabelle's room to continue the party there. Annabelle, Kelly, Zoe, Chelsea, Saffy, Jessica, Chloe and Roxy all literally fell into the room as they cracked open various alcoholic drinks. They turned the music up quite loud and everyone was scattered around the room. Bianca had finally been roused from her basically unconscious state as they began to settle.

"Oi" she said obviously still drunk from earlier. "How 'bout a game of truth or dare" she grinned mischievously holding her empty vodka bottle in her hand. The other's groaned loudly at the idea but after much pestering and a continued chant of 'Henry the eighth I am' from the rude girl everyone eventually caved.

Sitting in the circle they began with Bianca being the first to spin the bottle. It landed on Zoe. Bianca grinned wildly glad that she may be able to get back at the annoying emo. "Ahhh looks like I got bride of Dracula" she laughed happily throwing her head back in amusement. "Truth, Dare, Double Dare" she questioned and Zoe just narrowed her eyes at the girl.

"Dare" she said wanting to put the rude girl through her paces. She wasn't a coward.

Bianca just continued to grin and turned to Jessica as they talked about what they should make her do. Finally they came to an agreement. "Alright" she said a wicked grin on her face. "Go to that window yeah and like scream out I shag dead people three times" she grinned and Zoe just rolled her eyes.

"Are you serious that's all" Zoe said sceptically. Now that was easy to do. So getting up she walked over to the open window and stuck her head out. Jessica and Bianca walked up behind her as she shouted. "I shag dead people" she yelled once and sucking in a breath she yelled again. "I shag dead people" she said a second time. Now with one last bellow she screamed aain. "I shag dead people" she yelled but before she even knew what was happening Bianca and Jessica had her by the ankles and tipped her out of the window. Everyone in the room run over to the window in shock. A loud splash could be heard from bellow them and an angry yell was also heard not long after. Bianca and Jessica were in absolute hysterics as they leaned out of the window as well.

"Oh did we forget to mention on top of that you had to jump out tha' window" Bianca spoke but was silenced when all of a sudden she could feel herself being lifted into the air. "Wha' you doing man" she slurred drunkenly as gravity left her feet. Before they knew it her and Jessica were also being thrown of the window and was plummeting into the water below.

Everyone burst out laughing and they shut the window shutting out the angry ranting between the two rude girls and the emo."I can't believe we just did that" Annabelle mumbled sleepily the drink consumption beginning to overcome her slowly.

"At least it'll sober them all up" Roxy chuckled as she sat back down with the others. "More than I can say for us though" she added and they all laughed once more.

Kelly just winked at Annabelle and responded to the former comment. "You better believe it, should be used to stuff like this by now" she grinned nudging the younger girl in the side gently. She grabbed the bottle of tequila that was nearly gone and grabbed a few shot glasses doing one for them all. "Right I want to make a toast" Kelly said and the other's just looked at her in wonder. "A toast to Annabelle who has really proven herself to be a brilliant head girl and a true St. Trinian" she smiled and Annabelle blushed at the praise. The other's all cheered and clinked their glasses together but just as they were about to drink Chelsea cut across happily. "And" she practically squealed in excitement. "Too Kelly and Annabelle on hooking up" she said and the other's once again cheered for the two who in turn looked at each other and pressed a soft kiss to each other's lips. "Now let's drink" Kelly chuckled and they all shotted their drinks.

It was around an hour later that everyone had finally passed out on the floor in Annabelle's room. Somehow Jessica and Bianca had managed to find their way back to the room. How and when Annabelle hadn't the foggiest and were now asleep up against the door Bianca snoring loudly. Though the owner of the room and her girlfriend were still awake. "Tonight was nice" Annabelle smiled her drunken lobsided smile. She was cuddled into Kelly's side her head rested on the girls stomach.

Kelly who was slightly more sober than the younger girl stroked her hair lightly. "Yeah it was" she smiled glad that she had joined the party. She was glad her and Annabelle didn't have to hide their secret anymore.

"I don't want you to go tomorrow Kel" she whispered to her, her drunken heart getting the better of her emotions. She looked up at her girlfriend as tears pricked at her eyes once again. "What if you get hurt" she said sadly her worry taking over her thoughts once again.

Kelly plastered on the falsest smile she could muster. "What did I say Belle" she said raising an eyebrow at the girl. "Trust me okay" she said placing her hand on the girls cheek. "I will come home, I never get caught and because I have you to come back to I never will get caught okay" she reassured and Annabelle just shrugged before sitting up so she was leaning against the headboard next to Kelly.

"Okay" she whispered turning her head to look at the older girl. "How long are you going to be gone for" she asked as she leaned her head on Kelly's shoulder.

"I don't know all depends on what the job is, but as soon as I know I will let you know straight away yeah" she said and Annabelle nodded her head on the girls shoulder. "Hey" Kelly said tilting the girls chin to face her. "You just focus on you yeah, don't think about that prick Pomfrey he's gone" she said knowing that one of Annabelle's fears were that whilst Kelly was gone that was when he would strike.

"It's easier said than done" she shrugged backwards her eyes welling up once more. _Why am I an emotional drunk?_ she grumbled trying to stop showing her weaknesses. "I've just got a feeling that's all" she added blinking rapidly to get rid of the tears forming in her eyes.

"Well don't" Kelly cooed back as she pulled the girl closer to her. "Come on you need to sleep as do I, we're up early tomorrow" she said deciding to change the subject. The two jumped up and scooted under the duvets pulling it around them. Annabelle lay on her side facing Kelly who's hand was draped over her waist. "Please don't worry about me" she said softly before placing a long kiss on the girls soft lips. Annabelle instantly pulled the girl closer until Kelly was straddling the girls waist. The kiss was deepened and Kelly's hand skirted up and down Annabelle's side caressing the milk white skin. Finally after what seemed like hours the two pulled away sucking in large breaths.

"I'm coming back Fritton" she smiled looking down at the younger girl beneath her. "Can't get rid of me that easy" she said and finally a small smile came to Annabelle's face. "Good" she breathed back before leaning up and stealing a fiery kiss off the secret agent.

* * *

Silence covered the school. It was an unfamiliar sound silence. The sun was still creeping slowly into the morning sky and unconscious kids lay strewn everywhere each clutching their own alcoholic beverages to their chest as they slept. Kelly and Annabelle walked down the stairs hopping over a few of the youngsters and finally they made it outside to Kelly's car.

Annabelle had a scowl on her face and was already dressed in her uniform even though she knew they would not have lessons that day. Kelly on the other hand had black leather trousers on with a black top and a fitted leather jacket. Hand in hand they strolled over to Kelly's car neither of them speaking instead just basking in the silence.

Eventually they got to the car and Kelly turned to look at the girl in front of her. "I'm gonna miss you Belle you know that" she said her voice soft and gentle as she tightened her grasp on Annabelle's hand.

"I'm gonna miss you too" she whispered back sadly grabbing the girls other hand as well and squeezing. There really were no words the two could find to say how they felt.

"You better had" Kelly said trying to break the tension between them. "Or I will kick you arse when I get back" she chuckled and a small smile came to Annabelle's face.

"Make sure you come back Kel" Annabelle said her voice breaking a little but thankfully she managed to hold herself together. "You have to come back" she said and Kelly nodded placing a soft kiss on the girls forehead but she had to stretch a little because even though she was older Annabelle was a good inch or two taller than her.

"I will, I promised you I will, as long as you are here waiting for me" she said and Annabelle nodded. Her phone began to beep and pulling it out she read the message and snapped it shut sticking it back in her pocket. "Well that's my cue" she said as she opened the door to her car. Annabelle just looked at her, her eyes filled with sadness but she somehow managed to keep that stiff upper lip.

"I'll ring you as soon as I know what's happening okay" she said her voice filled with care. With that she kissed Annabelle hard on the lips never wanting to pull away but she knew she had to. "Bye Belle" she said placing one more kiss on the girls lips before jumping into the car and shutting the door.

She pulled off quickly not daring to look in the rear view mirror because she knew she would crumble if she did. Annabelle just stood there and watched the car pull away her body falling apart. "Bye Kel" she whispered tears pricking at her eyes as she watched the car pull out of the gates.

* * *

**So next chapter guys. You all enjoying. I do hope so. So yeah if you are please review they mean a lot.**


	4. Set The Fire To The Third Bar

Annabelle was sat in her room listening to her music. Her phone was clutched tightly in her hand as she waited for Kelly's call. It had been nearly five hours since she had left and still she hadn't heard a word from her girlfriend. Get a grip Annabelle she's a grown woman who can look after herself she yelled inwardly sitting upright on her bed. The song finished playing on the radio and another one came began to play.

The hairs on the back of her neck stood on end as the song that began to play struck a cord to how she was feeling. It was uncanny.

_I find a map and draw a straight line, all the rivers farms and state lines, the distance from A to where you'd B, it's only finger lengths that I see, I touch the place where I'd find your face, my fingers in creases, of distant dark places._

She laid back down as the words went into her mind. Her thoughts lingered on her girlfriend who god knows where she was at the moment. All the thoughts seemed to block out the sounds of the now conscious students who were pulling pranks on each other or gambling or even fighting.

_I hang my coat up in the first bar, there is no peace that I've found so far, the laughter plainly traits my silence, as drunken men find flaws in science. Their words mainly noises, ghosts with just faces, your words in my memory, are like music to me._

She thought of her talk with Kelly the few days before when they had gotten together. It was a poignant moment and it was constantly running through her mind. She had never felt so happy, so elated in her entire life. But her heart sank again as she remembered that Kelly wasn't with her now.

_And miles from where you are, I lay down on the cold ground and I, I pray that something picks me up, and sets me down in your, warm arms._

Oh how she wished that something would do that to her. That something, someone would give her a sign that Kelly was safe and was out of harm. Though she had a funny feeling that she wasn't with her job and all.

_After I have travelled so far, I set the fire to the third bar, we'd share each other like an island, until exhausted close our eye lids, and dreaming pick up from, the last place we left off, your soft skin is weeping, a joy you can keep it._

She could easily remember how soft Kelly's skin surprisingly was. Hundreds of thoughts were running through her mind of the last few days with her girlfriend. Finally she had someone who she could talk to, tell everything too and not feel like a burden.

_And miles from where you are, I lay down on the cold ground and I, I pray that someone picks me up and sets me down in your warm arms, and miles from where you are, I lay down on the cold ground and I, I pray that something picks me up and sets me down in your warm arms._

The song ended and Annabelle's eyes began to drift as exhaustion took over her. She was glad that she could finally think of the happy times, and positive stuff and not wallow on the worst. But she was soon snapped awake as her phone began to vibrate in her hand. "Hello" she said snapping the phone open.

"Hey Belle" came Kelly's dulcent tones from the other end of the line. She sounded fine, she sounded alive at least.

"Hey are you okay, what's happening?" Annabelle asked the words slipping from her mouth before she could do anything to stop them.

Kelly chuckled at the other end of the phone and spoke. "Yeah I'm fine" she said back her voice laced with confidence. Annabelle couldn't tell if it was real or false. "Well my mission is simple enough, break into a vault grab some stuff the usual really so it's relatively safe compared to what I could have had okay" she said and Annabelle managed to reply.

"Well I wouldn't say it's not dangerous but I suppose it's better than anything else I could think about she said back her body swimming with relief that she had gotten in touch finally. "Do you know when you'll be back?" she added just wanting to know how long she would be away from her.

"Well I'm leaving for Cardiff in an hour or two because that's where the vault is, so I should actually be back by say tomorrow night, time I get back and get debriefed okay" she said giving a rough estimate about when she'll be home. _Home_ she pondered over the word.

"Okay I can live with that" Annabelle said back happiness over coming her. She wouldn't be away for too long then. "Be careful yeah, I want you back here in one piece" she said gently hiding the fear in her voice.

"I could say the same for you, you're the biggest clutz I know" she laughed and Annabelle laughed along with her. "Okay well I have to go, so I'll speak to you when I'm on my way back tomorrow okay" she said wanting to reassure Annabelle as much as possible.

"Yeah okay" she grinned down the phone excitedly. "See you soon" she said not wanting to hang up the phone just yet but she knew she had too.

"Bye Belle" Kelly said kindly before hanging up her phone. Annabelle held the phone to her ear until the dial tone started beeping in it and with a sigh she threw her phone to one side. _Come on head girl you've got people out there you have to __lead_ she said finding the energy to leave her room now that Kelly had gotten in touch.

Holding her head up she strolled out of her room confidence in her stride. She walked over to the dorms to where she knew everyone would be and walking in she wasn't surprised to see everyone in their cliques.

As she walked in she wasn't surprised to see the rude girls arguing with the eco's. Putting one hand on her hip she placed her other hand in her mouth and whistled loudly drawing the attention to her. "Okay what the hell is going on here" she said putting her hands down onto her other hip. The other's just looked at her wondering what to say. It still filled her with pride when she realised what she had achieved. Now they took her seriously and they showed her respect and never questioned her judgement like they had at first. She was head girl and she didn't have to repeat herself.

"I ain't being funny yeah Belle buh' these freaks 'ere need to sort 'emselves out like, going through mah' fings and saying how environmentally unfriendly my fings are man" Bianca spat angrily pointing at the eco's who were just stood there looking at her.

"Well they are" Celia said shrugging her shoulders not denying what they had been doing. "Not my fault you're not educated enough to realise that you don't just have the biggest feet here but also the biggest carbon footprint" she said spitefully and the other eco's around her laugh.

"Cut it out now all of you" Annabelle cut across Bianca's retort which was about to come. "I don't know about you guys but I'm suffering from quite a bad hangover as are most of you therefore how about we put the arguing on hold for now okay" she said and they just nodded at her and made their way back to their beds.

Finally once everything had calmed down she walked over to where the Posh totties were to speak with Chelsea who was calling her over. Even though she was nothing like them she felt the closest to them than any of the other groups.

"What do you want Chels" Annabelle asked sitting down next to the curly haired blonde who was smiling broadly.

"I was just wondering" she said trying to hide the excitement form her voice. "When will that money be coming into the school" she said and the other two totties laughed in delight. Since they had revealed that Shakespeare was a woman they were making millions from stories and selling off the last play 'Queen Lear'. As Camilla and Annabelle were direct descendants to him the play was rightfully theirs but deciding that they didn't need it they decided to sell it for a stupid amount of money. Out of the hundreds of million's they made Annabelle received at least a quarter of it which was enough for her to never have to work a day and live in luxury for the rest of her life approximately six times over. Another quarter went to Camilla and the rest they had decided between them they would put into St. Trinians splitting up the money between every student in the school.

"Not yet Chelsea" Annabelle said rolling her eyes at the girls eagerness. "They are still trying to work out the totals in which everyone will get so be patient" she laughed and the other's just squealed.

"So you're like a millionaire now" she said putting her hand on Annabelle's arm. "I'm friends with a millionaire" she squeaked loudly and Annabelle just shook her head trying to be modest. Sure she was over the moon at the amount she had received but that didn't mean she expected to be treated any differently.

"Okay Chelsea calm down, you may even end up being one yourself soon" she said back and the girls jumped up in excitement. Annabelle's head began to hurt as their high pitched screams rang through her hungover skull.

"It's so exciting" she said happily finally managing to calm herself down. "I could be like Bill Gates" she grinned but her face fell. "Eww" she said shaking her hands on panic. "I just compared myself to Bill Gates" she said a look of disgust on her face. "I don't look like Bill Gates... Do I?" she began to panic. Annabelle just shook her head at the girls idiotic ramblings and with that she put her hand on the girls shoulder in reassurance and walked off shaking her head.

As she walked down the stairs she saw her auntie who as soon as she saw her called her down. "Oh Annabelle I was just looking for you girlie" she smiled stopping in front of her niece.

"Yes Auntie... Miss" she stuttered quickly correcting her mistake. She could tell something was wrong.

"It's not very good news I'm sorry" she said leaning on the banister.

"What's happened, what's wrong" she said her heart pounding._ Had she heard from Kelly, had something happened to her, was she hurt?, was she dead?_. All these thoughts were running through her mind but they were cut short when her auntie spoke once again.

"It's about that blithering idiot Pomfrey" she said her teeth grinding together in anger t the man's name. "It seems he's literally disappeared off the face of the earth, the police as useless as they are cannot find a single trace of him" she said in disappointment.

Annabelle's heart rate slowed rapidly as relief filled her body that it was nothing concerning Kelly but then fear struck her heart as she realised that he was somewhere. And no one knew a thing. "Really, how can they not find anything on him, surely he must have left some sort of trail, no one can disappear that easy" she said stopping the hitch from getting through to her voice.

"He's a slimy one Annabelle, just thought I should let you know anyway" she said and with that walked off Matron hot on her heels. She just looked as the storm that was her auntie came and went. Her mind was reeling. He could be anywhere now, he could be right...here. She shuddered at the thought and hurried back upstairs and into her room trying to get herself sorted. Something bad was coming. She could feel it.

* * *

**So a smaller chapter but again i do hope you are all enjoying. Reviews are very very welcome.**


	5. Time

The day before had come and gone and now it was late afternoon and a handful of the sixth formers were sat in the dorms. The other years had gone on a trip leaving only the handful of sixth formers that attended the school behind. Annabelle couldn't wait, only another hour and Kelly would be home. She would be able to hold her and to hug her and to kiss her as much as she wanted. The excitement was etched across her face and it hadn't gone unnoticed by the other's who were having quite some fun at teasing her.

"The head girl has been whipped man" Bianca chuckled and Annabelle just glared at the rude girl who abruptly went quiet. It was getting too much now and finally they had all stopped winding her up and decided to go onto a more serious matter.

"I can't believe he's just gone" Roxy said as they talked about Pomfrey. When Annabelle had told them all yesterday they had all just gone quiet.

"Nor me" Celia said shaking her head in shock. "Do you think he will do anything" she said to the other's and several of them just shrugged. "What do you think Annabelle" she said and they all turned to look at their head girl for guidance.

"I don't know" she shrugged. "I mean I wouldn't put it past him so we should really be on our guard just in case, because we did really piss him off and he does hate me with a passion" she said and the other's eyes widened slightly in fear. "But on the other hand, if he comes out of hiding there is a massive chance that he might get caught, and I don't know if he would be willing to take that risk" she said and they nodded along with her. _Don't show you're afraid Annabelle, you have to lead the way through all this_ she slapped herself mentally.

"You're right there" Zoe said agreeing with her as sis everyone else.

"I hope to god though he doesn't because right now we have no back up what so ever, they aren't back for another hour neither is Kelly" she said honestly but her words were cut short when from above them the loud roar of a helicopters rotors spinning came to their ears. They all jumped up and looked up at the glass fitted windows as lights began to shine through them.

"Everybody run and hide now" Annabelle commanded as her worst fears were confirmed. They all got up and were about to leave the dorm when people started dropping through the roof and into the room. Roxy felt someone throw her head first into the wall and then being grabbed and held tightly. Bianca swung out at one of them but her hand was caught and in one quick movement her face had been smashed against a table and her arm twisted behind her back. The same happened to the other's and after a slight tussle with the men they were completely overpowered and before the girls knew it each one of them had been grabbed and were being held tightly. Annabelle struggled out of the grasp but was instantly stopped when the persons fist flew into her face knocking her to the ground. The man in black who had grabbed her pulled her up onto her knees by her hair and locked her arms behind her back and waited until another figure dropped into the room.

"Well well well" he spoke as he sauntered towards her. "Little Miss Fritton it's such a pleasure to see you again" he smirked stopping just in front of her and looking down at her.

"Wish I could say the same for you" she said through gritted teeth but was silenced by Pomfrey's foot kicking her hard in the stomach. She doubled over in pain but again she was yanked up by her hair. She struggled to catch her breath back and she could feel that something was broken and a pain shot up and down her stomach.

"Get off her man" Bianca said towards him but she herself was smacked in the face once more and she quietened down straight away.

"Now now girls, where are your manners, would you ever speak to your husbands that way" he tutted as he circled Annabelle who had now been thrown into the middle of the room and was resting on her hands and knees. "Not that anyone would want to marry you lot of promiscuous girls" he spat with disgust.

Annabelle pushed herself up too look at him anger burning in her eyes. She was scared. Hell she was petrified but she had to stay strong for them. "If you're that popular then where is your wife" she said angrily and was met with a hard back hand across her face. Her lip split open straight away and she could feel the blood coming from it.

"Just stop" Chelsea whimpered in fright and fear for her friend. "Please just leave her alone" she said her voice hitching as she spoke. She could tell that Annabelle was right at the centre of the man's anger.

Pomfrey walked over to her and grabbed her chin roughly causing Chelsea to wince. "And why would I listen to you Miss Parker, what gives you authority over me" he growled cockily and backhanded her hard across the face his ring cutting her cheek. Blood instantly fell from it and her cheek stung. It was as if he had slashed her with a knife.

Whilst he was distracted Annabelle pulled her phone from her pocket and dialled 999. Stuffing the phone back in slowly she kept the line open.

"What do you want" Annabelle said as she went to push herself off the floor but again was prevented of doing so by a solid foot to her face. She fell onto her back and clutched her face in pain. She could feel the blood seeping from her nose and along with that could feel the side of her face swelling.

"You get up when I tell you to get up" he said kneeling down next to her. "And Miss Fritton is there anything wrong with wanting some good old fashioned revenge" he smirked as he walked around to the others in the room who were being restrained by his men. He could see the fear in all of their eyes and it filled him with delight.

"You girls" he spat his voice laced with disgust. "Thought you could outsmart me, a man" he laughed and he kicked Annabelle hard in the stomach again. She held in the scream of pain. _Don't show it hurt _she whimpered inwardly. "Thought you could win" he said again his voice filling with more anger and once again he thumped her in the face ten times as hard as before. She was laying on her side one hand over her face and the other around her stomach. The pain was excruciating."But you will never win" he spat viciously and kicked Annabelle multiple times. The girls around had to look away and they couldn't stop the tears of terror slipping down their face. That was their friend. And he was hurting her.

By the time he had finished she was lying there completely motionless blood soaking her face and the floor around her and even on some of the faces of the girls where it had spattered up at them. He kneeled down beside her and watched with glee as her eyes flickered open for a few seconds then shut and then opened again. "I told you, you didn't know what you were coming up against" he whispered in her ear. He then rummaged in the bag that was too his left until he pulled out a syringe.

"What you going to do her" Bianca asked as she struggled against the man who had pinned both her arms behind her back tightly. She continued to struggle in attempt to try and help her friend but it was pointless. She could feel the blood from her nose slipping into her mouth as she spoke and the coppery taste made her stomach turn.

"What am I going to do to her" he said placing his hand on his chin. "Who said I'm going to do anything to her" and he got up and walked over to where Chelsea was stood. The girl started to struggle as he approached but he soon stopped when Annabelle's raspy voice came to his ears.

"Don't you dare touch them" she spat as she rolled over onto her front. Leaning her weight onto her elbows she painfully pushed herself up so she was now on her knees. It was her who he hated the most. She wouldn't let them suffer for something her family, her ancestors had done. "It's me you want you coward" she growled as she spat out the blood that was filling her mouth.

He turned on his heels and looked at her. "Well seems as you volunteered" he said simply and walked away from Chelsea and over to the injured youngster. He pushed her back down onto the floor and a few of his men walked forward. Pinning her to the floor he pushed her head to one side and injected the serum into her neck.

They all released her and took a step back. "Now let's see if we've got the formula right" he laughed and the other's looked on in complete horror. Annabelle felt her body go light and then it went extremely heavy and then an excruciating pain ripped through every atom of her being. Her body felt like it was on fire and it felt as if flames were pumping through her veins and not blood. She thrashed around on the floor a loud scream finally leaving her mouth. That was the first time she had screamed.

More tears fell from her friends faces as they watched her cry in agony. She thrashed and turned as she tried to make the pain go away. And all of a sudden it did. The pain was gone and she felt normal again. Annabelle tried to catch her breath as her pain throbbed from her current injuries. "What was that" she said through rasped breaths.

"Something that I know and something you will never find out" he chuckled as he watched the tears that had made their way down her face. "Right now I'm telling you to get up so up you get" he ordered and Annabelle weakly pushed herself up she was just about to stand he punched her in the ribs hard making her fall to the floor. "Oh come on you can do better than that, now get up" he growled leaning down next to her. She looked up at her through her blood covered face and in one quick movement she threw her head forward straight into his nose. He fell backwards and placed his hand to his face and could feel the hot liquid coming from his nose.

"Now that wasn't very nice" he growled and pulled his gun from it's holster and smacking the butt of it against her head. "That is called a pistol whip" he chuckled as she rolled around on the floor holding her head. "Now I'm going to ask you nicely, get up" he said and she rolled onto her front and pushed herself upwards biting her lip hard to try and stop the sob from escaping. _Come on Annabelle_ she yelled inwardly as she tried to block out the agonising pain. But that was impossible.

Finally though, after one big push she got shakily to her feet. Swaying on the spot she blinked rapidly trying to get rid of the stars that were dancing around her vision. He mockingly clapped the girl and walked forward wiping the blood from his nose with his sleeve. "Well done" he laughed as he circled her slowly. He could see her hand tightening into a fist and put his hand on his gun ready.

Annabelle tried to hold her anger in but it was impossible. Her fist clenched tightly and just as she was about to swing it into his face he was much faster and he pressed the barrel of his gun tightly to her head. Her breath hitched in her throat and she slowly lowered her hand. "Good girl" he said as he pressed the gun harder into her head. He could see the wince of pain on her face as he pressed it into the deep gash that she had on her head. He was quite happy with his work actually. There was no visible skin left. Only red everywhere.

"JJ bring her forward" he said and the man walked forward dragging Roxy with him. She stopped just in front of Annabelle and gasped on horror. From where they were stood you couldn't see the extent of her injuries but now she could and she felt like being sick. It didn't look like Annabelle at all. "Now then I'm going to give you an option, punch her, or punch you, take your pick Fritton" he laughed as he watched the two.

"Belle pick me" Roxy whispered not wanting Annabelle to get hurt any more than she had been. Annabelle just shook her head.

"Me" she said biting her lip and he just nodded before one of his men walked forward and with a firm hit punched her in the stomach. She doubled over in pain as her breath got caught in her chest. She was struggling to breathe as the pain got worse and her injuries were aggravated all over again. Roxy whimpered from opposite her as she watched her friend clutch herself in pain.

"Oh how noble of you" he laughed and waved his hand. With that the man walked back over to where he had been stood dragging Roxy back with him. "Okay one more, M" he called and the man in question walked forward with Chelsea who reluctantly walked with him.

Once she was in front of Annabelle who was doubled over on the floor her stomach turned over. Annabelle looked up at her pain in her eyes. She could see her head swaying slightly as she tried to focus on the tottie but it was pointless. "Well you know the drill Annabelle, her or you" he chuckled cruelly again as he gripped the girl up from the floor and making her stand on her shaky feet. She looked Chelsea in the eye as if to apologize and then spoke.

"Me" she whispered and Chelsea's eyes widened in agony as another one walked forward and smashed Annabelle in the face. She fell backwards but was caught by one of the men before she could hit the ground.

"Take her back over there" he said to the guy who was only known as M and he dragged Chelsea back to where they had been stood. The man who had a hold of Annabelle had let her go and now she was staggering slightly trying to stand on her own. "Oh well" he said as his helicopter came over the top and a ladder was thrown down to him. "Looks like it's time for me to go" he said backing away from them all. His men followed and grabbed onto the ropes that had been dropped for them also pointing their guns at the girls to stop them from moving.

"And before I go here's a little present" he said and with that he lifted his gun and fired a shot.

"Ahhh" everyone screamed as they ducked as the gunshot reverberated around the room. Slowly everyone got up to see who had been hit. They couldn't tell but then their eyes fell on Annabelle who was fixed firmly to the spot her hand shakily going over her stomach. Her eyes were widened and their hearts thudded in their chest. _Please no, god no_ Chelsea screamed inwardly as the head girls face went from shock to confusion.

Annabelle looked down at her hand and could see the blood seeping from her hands. And then the pain hit her. The white hot blinding pain hit her and her legs buckled from under her.

"Bye" Pomfrey chuckled as they all disappeared out of the roof. Annabelle fell onto her back her hand still over her stomach. She couldn't scream, she couldn't cry.

"Belle" Chelsea screamed running forward to her friend as did the other sixth formers. They slid down next to her side in shock. Blood was pouring out if her stomach and her once crisp white blouse had now turned almost completely crimson. "Belle can you hear me" she said tapping at the girls bloodstained cheeks.

Annabelle could see figures hovering above her but their words were distorted as were their faces. "P-pocket" she spluttered out blood spitting from her mouth in doing so. Roxy stuck her hand into the girls pocket and pulled out a phone which had an open line to 999.

"You are a beauty you know that" Roxy said as she put the phone to her ear to request and ambulance but to her relief an ambulance and police had been dispatched as soon as the call had been made and would be there any minute.

"Annabelle keep your eyes open yeah" Bianca said as she tried to get the girl to keep her eyes open. Her head was lolling dangerously to the side and her eyes were unfocused. Zoe had taken her jacket off and placed it over the wound pressing down hard to put the pressure on.

"Belle look at me" Chelsea said to the girl who's eyes were all over the place. "Look at me" she said again and grabbed the girls cheeks making her look at her. "Keep your eyes open yeah, don't you dare close your eyes the police and ambulance are on their way yeah" she said as tears fell down her face.

Annabelle just nodded her head weakly as she looked up at the posh tottie. "You a-all o-okay" she spluttered finding her voice finally.

"Yeah we are" Roxy said brushing a bit of hair out of the girls face. "Why did you do that you stupid girl, you should have made him hit me" she said scolding the older girl.

"Head g-girl rem-remember" she said more blood coming from her mouth. They couldn't help but laugh at that.

"You take your job way to seriously I can tell you that man" Bianca laughed as they tried desperately to keep the girl awake. Sirens blared in the background.

"Ambulance is here okay, they're gonna get you to the hospital soon yeah, you just have to keep those bloody eyes open" Chelsea said but Annabelle's eyes began to drift.

Everything was muffled and now blackness had nearly covered her entire eyes. The pain in her body was so great it had gone numb. Her whole body felt light and her limbs were completely useless. She could just about hear their pleads and she tried. She tried to keep her eyes open but the darkness was just too welcoming.

"B-e careful" she managed to slur before her eyes rolled to the back of her head and she went completely limp in Chelsea's arms.

"Annabelle open your eyes" she practically screeched as the other's put their hands over their mouths in shock. "Annabelle open your eyes right now" she said again but it was no use. She shook the girl hard but still her eyes didn't open to reveal those brown eyes which they all treasured seeing. Chelsea fell forward resting her head on Annabelle's shoulder as sobs racked her small frame. She wasn't waking up.

* * *

**So eventful chapter ha. Had to keep you guys gripped and I hope I have done so. So once again I know I'm nagging but please review they really help.**


	6. Friday Night And I Need A Fight

Kelly pulled up to the gates a large smile on her face but that was quickly wiped off as the blare of sirens hit her ears. She could see the flash of police lights and ambulances and her heart sank. Outside of the school most of the students were stood watching in sadness most with tears coming down their face. _What the hell had happened?._

She pulled up next to the bus and jumped out quickly running over to Jessica one of the rude girls. "What's gone on" she said as she searched the scene for Annabelle but she couldn't see her anywhere.

"We all went on a trip" she began through sobs as she tried to calm herself down. "The sixth formers didn't go like y'know and when we came back there was police and stuff 'ere and we literally only got back 'ere five minutes ago and" she continued but Kelly cut across the distressed girl.

"What happened Jess" she nearly yelled wanting to know. Her heart was thudding in her chest as she looked at the building and all the emergency services that surrounded them. There was so many police cars and ambulances she couldn't count.

"Seems when we went Pomfrey and his men came in and he took all tha' sixth formers hostage, hurt 'em and all that, the paramedics are seeing to everyone now, but from what we heard someone has been shot and is in a bad way" she nearly sobbed praying it wasn't Bianca.

"Oh god" she said her body going into shock. Without thinking she ducked under the tape but was instantly restrained by a few policemen. "My girlfriend is in there you pricks now let me pass" she screamed but it was pointless their grip on her was just to tight to break a hold of. Pulling out of their grasp she pulled out her MI7 badge and flashed it to them and they quickly let her pass. Running over to her she saw Miss Fritton who had a look of horror on her face.

"Kelly girlie just calm down, Annabelle is probably fine, don't work yourself up" she said taking the girl away from the officers and standing just behind the tape. She didn't know whether she was trying to reassure Kelly or herself.

Finally people began to emerge from the building. The first to come out was Bianca who was being led to an ambulance a large ice pack pressed to her face. Jessica ran under the tape and sprinted over to her friend throwing her arms around her. The two walked over to the ambulance where they sat whist she was seen too, but she could tell Bianca's eyes never left the doorway.

Next to come out was Zoe and Roxy who looked relatively unharmed but had blood covering their body. But it wasn't their own blood and there was certainly a lot of it. She caught Roxy's eyes and the girls eyes darted to the floor. And now she just knew.

The next one's to come out were the two posh totties who were sobbing loudly as they too were covered in blood but again not their own. Now it was only Chelsea and Annabelle. The whole school held their breath as she waited to see who would be the next ones to emerge.

Paramedics appeared as they frantically wheeled out someone on the bed. And just behind them emerged Chelsea who had had blood covering her head to toe. "Oh no" Kelly screamed and ran over to Annabelle who was being wheeled to the ambulance. "Annabelle" she screamed a gut wrenching scream and stopped by the ambulance they were loading her into. Taking one look at her she turned and vomited violently next to the ambulance. _That wasn't Annabelle, that wasn't her Annabelle_ she cried as she took another look at the bloodied and battered girl. The features were completely unrecognisable but the hair. The hair was. She was knocked out of her reverie by a paramedic.

"Who are you?" she asked quickly as they put her into the ambulance.

"I'm her girlfriend, I'm coming with you" she said and the paramedic nodded, helping her into the ambulance and slamming the doors shut. Instantly they started working on her girlfriend. _I can't lose her_ now she pleaded inwardly as she felt the ambulance pull off.

"Chelsea" Miss Fritton said shaking the young girl who was just staring blankly at the ambulance which was pulling off. She was disturbed. Seriously. "Chelsea what went on in there, what happened to Annabelle" she said her voice filled with pleading. This was the first time the students had ever seen Miss Fritton show raw emotion. But Chelsea didn't speak.

"Look we have to take her down the hospital to give her some stitches okay, do you want to come with us?" the male paramedic said gently as he ushered Chelsea up onto the bed. Usually Camilla would give a rather vulgar sexual innuendo but this time she didn't. She merely nodded and jumped in the ambulance. She couldn't get her head around what had happened and she mentally slapped herself for leaving the girls so vulnerable to an assault.

Shaking her head to rid those thoughts she turned her attention to Chelsea. "Girlie" she said gently nudging the girl in the shoulder. Finally she got a reaction as the girl's eyes went to her headmistress. "What went on in there my dear girl?" she cooed trying to keep her emotions in check. And slowly in a complete monotone voice she repeated the story detail by detail.

* * *

"18 year old Annabelle Fritton" the paramedics yelled as they wheeled her through the doors of the hospital and several doctors and nurses met up with them. Kelly hurried behind the trolley trying to keep up. "Shot in the abdomen, BP 60 over 120 and dropping, crashed twice on site until stable in ambulance, 50mg of Morphine but receiving no signs of consciousness" the paramedic recited and Kelly's heart started beating quicker and quicker.

They pushed her through into the emergency room but just as Kelly was about to step in the nurse turned and looked at her. "I'm sorry but you cannot come in here" she said before scurrying off into the room. But before the doors closed Kelly slipped in and stood at the opposite side of the room praying she wouldn't get seen. She needed to be here.

"Okay Annabelle love can you hear me?" the male doctor said as he lit his torch into both her eyes. There was no response to this. "Okay pupils dilated, possible head trauma" he said as he ordered his nurses to get some bits of bobs to inject into her.

Kelly just stood there and watched in a daze. It seemed to be going in slow motion. Like they weren't going fast enough. Suddenly a loud flatline hit her ears and looking at the monitor that Annabelle was connected too she noticed that the line was flat. "Okay I need another 50mg of adrenaline please, nurse pass me the crash paddles thank you" he ordered as he ripped her shirt open exposing her bruised and bloody body.

Kelly felt nauseas as she looked at the state her girlfriend was in. _How could someone do that to her?_ She questioned tears stinging at her eyes_. Why her?._

"Okay move away please charging 300" he said and pressed the paddles to Annabelle's chest. Her body jerked violently but there was not change to the monitor. Kelly jumped with paddles as the electric current surged through Annabelle's body. She could feel it. She felt that jolt as if it were here laying there.

"Okay once more" he said and pressed the paddles down. "Come on Annabelle you're too young to die yet" the doctor said determined not to let this school girl die. He had seen too many young lives wasted and he was adamant to save this one.

"And once again" he said and her body jerked for a third time. The seconds after that seemed like hours but suddenly the line began to move. _Beep. Beep. Beep_. Kelly's body swam with relief and she nearly collapsed in happiness. Finally though the nurse spotted her and came over to her.

"Love you can't be in here sorry" she said softer than the other nurse did and ushered her out slowly.

"Is she going to be okay?" she croaked looking at the nurse who's hands were covered in blood. Her eyes were wide and filled with pleading.

"It's too early to tell I'm sorry, sit here and the doctor will keep you updated" she said with a nod and walked back into the emergency room. Kelly walked to the widow and looked in, resting her head against the cool glass. Her gaze was fixed on Annabelle as the doctors ran around quickly attaching her to tubes.

Kelly couldn't look at it all anymore. It made her want to vomit again. So instead she retired to the chairs and held her tired head in her hands. The same thing kept going through her head. _What happened? What happened? What happened? What happened? What happened? What happened? What happened? What happened? What happened? What happened? What happened? What happened? What happened? What happened? What happened? What happened? What happened?._

She was snapped out of the mantra by Camilla's voice hitting her ears. "Kelly where is she?" the headmistress asked as she ran forward Chelsea just behind her. Kelly just pointed at the window in front of her and the two women walked over to it.

Camilla looked at her niece who was being treated and her face drained of colour. Chelsea on the other hand was just staring at Annabelle in shock. She couldn't believe that it was her friend there, it didn't look a thing like her.

Camilla went to sit down next to Kelly and put a hand on the girls back. "She'll be okay Kelly, she's a Fritton okay" she said trying to reassure them all. But she couldn't even believe her own words as she saw the state on the girl.

"Will she" Kelly questioned doubt filling every pore. She couldn't help but feel as if she was going to lose the girl. The girl who she hadn't even told how much she loved her. "Chelsea you were there, can you tell me what happened?" Kelly asked turning to the blonde who was still by the window. Getting no response she walked over to the taller woman and turned her around to face her. "Chelsea please" she begged her arms on either side of the girl. "I need to know" she whispered tears stinging her eyes.

Seeing this Chelsea just nodded and walked over to the chairs and sat down shakily, Kelly sitting next to her. "We were all talking" she began to voice non Chelsea like. It wasn't the girly high pitched one they had come to know. Instead it was a lot hoarser and deeper. "When all of a sudden people started to drop through the roof" she said her hands tightly in her lap.

"Annabelle told us all to run but by the time we got anywhere near the door these men had grabbed us and we got into a fight with them but they overpowered us and had us all pinned" she said taking a breath and then she continued. "I looked into the middle of the room and Annabelle was struggling and then she was on the floor because someone had punched her" she said and Kelly's fist tightened at her side.

"Turns out it was Pomfrey who had hit her and he was taunting her you know, and I don't know where the confidence came from but she was mouthing back at him, like she wasn't afraid of what he would do, and ended up getting a kick in the stomach for it" she said her face falling slightly. _I wish I had done more to stop her from getting hurt_ she cried inwardly feeling guilty for letting the girl go through that alone.

"So she decided to wind him up a bit and all she got in return again was another hit" Chelsea gulped as she looked at Kelly who's body was tensed tightly. "So I tried to get him to leave Belle alone and he started on me, but while he did that she had somehow got to her phone and rang the police so they knew what was happening" she said a small smile on her face at how good her friend had done.

A ghost of a smile graced Kelly's face for a few seconds also as she listened to Chelsea's words. Her girl had done it. "All of a sudden though he flipped out because Belle went to get to her feet and he just kept kicking her and kicking her and kicking her" she said her voice shaking. "I couldn't look, it made me feel sick" she whimpered her voice straining as she remembered it. "Eventually he stopped and when I looked back she was just lying there, completely still, and if it wasn't for all the blood would have thought she was a sleep" she spoke her voice getting more strained by the second.

Kelly just gulped in horror. It was brutal. "He started going through his bag and he pulled out a syringe" she breathed trying to keep herself under control for Kelly's sake. "Bianca said what are you going to do to her and he looked at me and said 'who said I was going to do anything to her' and came over to me with the syringe" she said her head ducking slightly.

"He was just about to grab my arm when typical Belle cut across" she said looking at Kelly who had paled considerably. Camilla was sat behind her rubbing the girls back soothingly. "Don't you dare touch them, that's what she said, even in the state she was in she still refused to let him go anywhere near us" she added her voice breaking even more. Stopping for a second she sucked in a breath.

"So he walked over to her and a few of them pinned her down and he injected her with the stuff" she said her eyes narrowed in confusion. She still had no idea what that stuff was. "All of a sudden she was writhing around on the floor screaming in pain, she hadn't screamed once until then, but she was crying and shouting when it just stopped, just like that and she was fine, well as fine as she could be you know" Chelsea shrugged her eyes unconsciously wandering to the window up ahead where the girl was lying.

"He started teasing her again, telling her to get up and everytime she was about to stand he hit her so she fell down again, but she had enough and before we knew it she headbutted him straight in the nose" she laughed still laughing at the scene that was replaying in her head. _That's my girl_ Kelly whispered inwardly glad that she had gotten one back on him.

"I was sure she had broken it but yeah so after all that he came at her with his gun and hit her across the head with it, I think he called it a pistol whip" she said and Kelly winced. She was trained how to do that properly and she knew how much it hurt. "I don't know how but she still managed to get back to her feet but he called over one of his men and they dragged Roxy over with them" she said her hands twiddling in her lap. She didn't know how she remembered the details. She wished she didn't.

"He made her pick, either she gets hit or they hit Roxy" she gulped and Kelly's eyes widened. "Roxy kept saying for her to tell them to hit her but Annabelle wouldn't have it and even in her state she made them hit her, then they did the same with me and again she wouldn't let them touch me and she got hit again" she said a stray tear finally falling down her face.

"Then he said that he had to go" she said looking at Kelly sullenly. "We thought it was all over but as he left he turned and shot the gun and we all ducked for cover. None of us knew who had been shot but when we got up Annabelle was just standing there" she said her voice low and barely above a whisper. "She looked shocked and her hand was on her stomach, that's when I saw all the blood, then she just fell, just like that" Chelsea ended taking in Kelly shocked appearance.

"We all tried to help, put pressure on the wounds, tried to keep her awake and last thing she said to me was be careful, and then she just went limp in my arms, she hasn't been awake since" Chelsea said dropping her head into her hands.

"My girl, she's a hero" Kelly whispered and she could feel Camilla squeeze her shoulder gently. "She really does take this head girl stuff seriously doesn't she" she said a small laugh coming from her and she received one form the other two women. "My hero".

* * *

**So another one down, ah i do hope you are all enjoying guys, and you know the drill if you are then just click the little review button. Much love.**


	7. I Can't Stand All This Feeling

Hours had gone by now and still there had been no word. Kelly was sat in the uncomfortable plastic chair clutching her cold cup of coffee. _They shouldn't have taken this long, it's been too long_ she mused as she tried to look at the window but the blinds had been closed as they worked on her.

To her left Chelsea was finally asleep and Miss Fritton had gone back to St. Trinians to help with the clean up. She had made Kelly swear to keep her updated on the girls condition.

Looking at Chelsea again she couldn't help but feel grateful that she was there with her. Sure she was a blonde airhead, but when it came down to the serious moments she was brilliant. And bar herself she wouldn't have wanted anyone else with Annabelle at her last moments than the Posh Tottie who really wasn't as stupid as she seemed. She had a big heart as much as she tried to hide it.

It still shocked her at how good friends Annabelle and Chelsea had become. It was an unlikely friendship, but a strong one at that. And that shined through because the blonde may just have saved her life. By doing all the right things, saying the right things, and just being there.

Her mind wandered to her girlfriend. She just wanted to see her now that was all, just wanted to hold her hand and hold her tightly. _If only I had come back an hour earlier and not gone for a drink with Victoria after the mission had finished, then maybe I could have saved her all of this_ she screamed mentally kicking herself for not going straight back. Guilt began to swim around her entire body.

But she couldn't wallow anymore because a doctor walked towards her slowly his scrubs covered in blood. "Miss Jones I presume" he said and Kelly nodded and got to her feet. Chelsea had heard the girl get up and the doctor's voice and jumped to her feet also.

"Is she okay? What happened? What were her injuries?" she began her ramblings getting longer but she was silenced by the doctor who was looking rather glum. Fear stung at her heart. _Oh please no._

"Annabelle suffered a severe internal bleed which we have struggled to contain" he said slowly snapping off his gloves and Kelly's hand went up and over her mouth. "She has five broken ribs, and the trauma to her head was substantial" he said his voice filled with sadness.

"What do you mean substantial?" Kelly asked wanting to know overall how the girl was coping.

"She has a fractured skull which has caused bleeding and swelling on the brain, we have it under control for now but the pressure was too much and I'm afraid that she has fallen into a coma" he said sadly. "The bullet also penetrated her lung collapsing it completely, and she cannot breathe on her own therefore we have had to hook her up to a ventilator" he finished watching as tears slipped down the girls face.

"So basically, she's on a life support machine fighting for her life" Chelsea whispered from behind Kelly. She had gone unnaturally pale.

The doctor nodded. "I'm sorry but you should prepare yourself for the worst, we're not sure if she'll make it through the night" he said his voice laced with sorry. He had tried desperately to do everything he could to get the girl as well as possible, but he couldn't. Her body kept shutting itself down.

Kelly was just staring at him her face blank. Chelsea had to grab a hold of the chair to stop herself from collapsing. Annabelle was dying. "Can I see her?" Kelly whispered and the doctor nodded his head in approval.

"Of course, come with me" he said and Kelly looked at Chelsea who just sat down. Following the doctor she walked into the dark room. Kelly's eyes instantly fell on the girl who lying in the bed. Her skin was pale and she blended in to the crisp white sheets. Around her head a large bandage was wrapped around it tightly and her face was littered in cuts and bruises. "I'll leave you to it" the doctor said softly and left the room giving the girl space.

Kelly walked up alongside the bed and sat down on the chair. Her hand wrapped around Annabelle's cold and limp one and she squeezed lightly. A tube was taped into Annabelle's mouth and was strapped tightly around her face holding it in. She followed the tube to the life support machine on the other side of the bed. She listened as the slow beeping of the monitor played at a rhythmic pace.

"Hey you" Kelly said leaning forward so her head wasn't far from Annabelle's. "What are you like huh" she whispered resting her chin on Annabelle's arm. She just couldn't believe that it was her there lying in that bed. She shouldn't be there. She doesn't deserve to be there.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there" she said as tears stung at her eyes as she studied her girlfriends features. They were completely relaxed. No worry, no creases of pain. She looked like she was asleep and that's what hurt Kelly the most. _She should be asleep now cuddled up with me_ she whispered inwardly. "I told you he wouldn't come back, but I was wrong" she added as a lone tear made it's way down her cheek. "I'm sorry".

* * *

"Girlies could you all come here for a minute" Camilla said as she hung up the phone and dropped it on the sideboard. She couldn't believe what Chelsea had told her and now she had to repeat it to the girls.

Everyone piled into the food hall and sat down each with a look of fear in their eyes. "I just had a phonecall from Chelsea about Annabelle's condition, and I'm sorry but it's not good" she said and they all looked shocked.

"Annabelle is in a coma and has been hooked up to life support machine" she said and several of the sixth formers burst into tears. "She had severe internal bleeding from the gunshot wound and severe head trauma, I'm sorry but we have been told to expect the worst, the doctors seem to think that she will not survive the night" she said and with that she fled the room quickly leaving the shocked and saddened students.

Camilla went into her office and slammed the door shut. With a loud sigh she fell down into the chair and grabbing her lighter lit up a cigarette. She took long drags of the stick and rubbed her weary head. With another loud sigh she grabbed a whisky bottle and a tumbler and poured what seemed to be a quadruple and in one quick movement knocked it all back. She couldn't wrap her mind around it. She couldn't even give the girls who were shaken up a sort of witty comment to raise their spirits. She was completely helpless.

* * *

"I'm going to get a coffee, do you want one?" Kelly asked Chelsea who had just walked through the door. Only now she had sucked up the courage to go in and see her friend. Chelsea shook her head, she couldn't drink anything with how sick she was feeling.

Kelly looked at Annabelle and placed a gentle kiss on her head. "I'll be back in a minute baby" she said and walked over to where Chelsea was stood. Stopping next to the much taller blonde she put a hand on her shoulder. "It's okay Chels, it's still Belle" she whispered and headed out of the room slowly.

Chelsea took a few hesitant steps forward until finally she got to the foot of the bed. She didn't recognise the girl lying there, it wasn't Annabelle. It couldn't be her. "Uhh hey" she said as her hand gripped the rail at the bottom of the bed tightly. "I don't know if you can hear me" she said as she braved to move closer. "Thank you" Chelsea said quietly as she sat in the seat opposite to where Kelly had been sat.

"God knows what would have happened to us if you weren't there, you're crazy you know that" Chelsea said a small dry laugh coming from her mouth. "You're a hero now Belle, saved us all really, because if you weren't there I wouldn't be surprised if he had shot us all" she whispered as she grasped Annabelle's hand.

Tears slipped down the girls face as she watched the monitors continued beeping. It wasn't right this happening, it wasn't deserved. And Chelsea couldn't help but feel entirely grateful to the girl in the bed who had protected them all from so much hurt, well physical hurt anyway.

Kelly smacked the vending machine hard in frustration. The thing had swallowed her money, hadn't given her a drink and to top it all off she was in a rush to get back to Annabelle. With one last kick at the large machine she slumped down the cold white wall and dropped her head onto her arms which were folded across her knees.

She felt so sick, so lost and helpless. Kelly had never felt like that before, she'd never had to. But now there was someone who she loved fighting for their lives. Tears trickled down her pale and puffy cheeks as she watched people walk back and forth without a care._ Did they care?. Could they find it somewhere to care?._

"This just can't be happening" she said quietly to herself as she wiped away the tear tracks on her face. "Why her?" she added finally lifting her head from off of her arm and looking around at the passers by. All of them in their own little words, oblivious to the girl who had saved her friends lives and was now paying for it.

She smacked the back of her head hard against the cold wall in anger._ Where was the justice? Why hadn't they got Pomfrey yet? Why did they let all this happen?._

"You did a good job with us Belle, showed you deserved that badge" Chelsea said her hand tightening around the girls. "You really stepped up to the mark and made us take notice that you were serious and that you could do that, more fool us for not in the beginning" she said a small sad smile on her face. There was so much she regretted not doing to help the girl in the start.

If someone had seen Chelsea now she was a completely different person. The bubbly and blonde exterior was gone and now there sat a timid, sad and traumatized girl. She was unrecognisable.

"So" she said trying to change off of a depressing subject. "Have you seen the new Dolce and Gabbana bag, I mean oh my god I was in love when I saw it but Daddy won't get it because it's a thousand grand and he hates me throwing money around like that" she laughed but her face dropped instantly.

"What am I talking about" she said mentally slapping herself. "You didn't know what D&G was until a few weeks ago" she said but then slapped herself again. "You don't care about that material stuff, not like me" she said her voice low but loud enough for Kelly who was stood just inside the door to hear.

"I wish I was just like you, maybe not style wise but definitely personality" she said a small smile on her face and Kelly grinned at that as well. _Typical Chelsea_ she said inwardly as she watched the girl talk to her girlfriend. "I mean you can do anything, sure you get a slightly bit weird sometimes, but you wouldn't be you if you weren't like that" she added her other hand coming up and brushing the girls cheek.

"No she wouldn't would she" Kelly said from the shadows and Chelsea jumped in surprise. She turned her head and looked at the girl who was walking forward towards them. "Why her Chels?" Kelly asked as she perched herself into the chair opposite them and took Annabelle's hand in her own. "What did she do in her past life that was so bad to deserve this?" she said her eyes never leaving Annabelle's pale and bruised face.

"Can't answer that" Chelsea said simply. She couldn't answer it at all. No one could really.

"You're exhausted and you're hurt, why don't you head back to the school" Kelly said as she looked at the beaten blonde in front of her. She had never seen her looking so plain. Her make up was gone, her hair was a mess but she was still as beautiful as ever. It was a nice change to see Chelsea in her most purest form.

Chelsea shook her head. "No I can't, I want to stay with her, she would have done the same for me" she said and Kelly didn't argue, she was actually grateful for the company. So the two sat there in a comfortable silence each lost in their own worlds that Annabelle was such a big part of.

_I just want my girl back_ Kelly thought sadly as her eyes fell on her girlfriend once more.

**So shorter chapter yes but I do hope you are all enjoying yourselves and again if so please review.**


	8. Tell Me That You'll Open Your Eyes

The minutes had turned into hours and the hours had turned into days. Everything was blurring into one so much that Kelly couldn't tell whether it was night or if it was day. She had only left Annabelle's side once and that was to shower and change and straight away she was back at her girlfriends side.

She had beaten the odds though, she pulled through two nights now though there was no change in her condition. She was still in the exact same position that she had been in. But she had hope now, she hadn't gotten any better but she hadn't gotten worse either.

Chelsea had finally gone back to the school that morning but swiftly made her way back after a mere two hours. She couldn't stay away, she couldn't do it to Annabelle. She had gone back got changed, cleaned herself up and then made her way back to the hospital. Her and Kelly had been sleeping rough in the chairs surrounding Annabelle's bed and she was beginning to feel the effects as her bones creaked and ached like that of an old woman.

But now Kelly was sat alone in the room. Chelsea had gone to get them food so it was only her and Annabelle there. The silence was comforting but haunting at the same time. She should be dancing and laughing with me, not lying there she thought inwardly as she stroked the girls arm lovingly with one hand whilst clutching her hand with the other.

"I know I haven't said this to you and I should have told you straight away but" she said her voice hitching slightly but finding her composure she spoke. "I love you" she whispered softly in the girls ear. Her lips literally brushed the lobe she was that close. "I will always love you!" she said once more sitting back down and squeezing the girls hand lightly. Kelly sighed and put her head down on the bed drifting off into a light slumber.

_"I don't want to go!" Kelly said as they went over it once again. Annabelle was just devastated that Kelly would have to leave in the morning. "Do you really think I want to leave you when I've only just got you?" she said with a light chuckle as she tightened her arms around her girlfriend as they lay in the big bed._

_"I know that it's just... I feel like something honestly just doesn't want us together!" Annabelle groaned back as she snuggled her head into the crook of Kelly's neck. "Because I know you do, and I do and so does everyone else in this place but there's always something waiting to ruin it!" she said quietly and Kelly tightened her arms again._

_She sighed loudly her head pressed on top of Annabelle's. She knew what she was saying. There had always been something between them whether it was official or not but something or someone always popped up to try and ruin it. First there was Flash. Then there was the heist. Then Kelly left as she had finished and even though the two kept in touch it was still different to seeing each other face to face. Reading their expressions as they spoke their words. And then along came Pomfrey and Kelly had heard how close she had come to losing her when he held a gun to her head at the globe. And now the next obstacle was her job._

_"I know babe, but you know this isn't going to change anything between us! I'm coming back because I've got something worth coming back for... I've got you!" she whispered into her hair as she stroked the girls back and arms lovingly. Annabelle let a lone silent tear slip from her eye at Kelly's words. She arched her head up to look at her girlfriends face and Kelly instantly wiped the tear away with her thumb. Belle raised her hand and grasped a hold of hers intertwining their fingers together. She squeezed gently, so gentle in fact that she could barely feel it but she knew the contact was there._

Kelly was slowly waking and as she was starting to come too she was sure that the end part of her memory was happening again. She was sure she could feel Annabelle squeezing at her hand right now but she knew that was impossible. She groaned and looked up but when she did she was shocked to see Annabelle's pale hand clenching around her's.

Kelly's eyes snapped open wide as she saw her bony fingers squeeze a little tighter around her own hand. "Belle?" Kelly said her eyes fixed on the girls face which was twitching ever so slightly. Kelly was stood up now leaning right over her face inches from Annabelle's. "Come on baby open your eyes?" she urged as she watched the girls eyebrows twitch. Suddenly enough her eyes slowly began to open and Kelly could see those brown eyes she loved so much. She hadn't realised she was crying until she saw a tear hit Annabelle's cheeks and she wiped it away gently.

Annabelle blinked rapidly the harsh hospital lights stinging her eyes. Everything was blurry and she couldn't make anyone out. "I knew you would do it" Kelly smiled through tears as she pressed the button next to the bed calling for a nurse for her girlfriend. "Oh god I love you I love you I love you, you silly girl" she sobbed lightly as she rested her forehead against Annabelle's.

_She's here_ Annabelle said inwardly her eyes lighting up. _And she loves me _she added her eyes lighting even more as she registered the silky smooth voice next to her. Everything around her was a daze but if there was one thing that was as clear as day to her groggy head it was Kelly Jones.

"A doctor's going to be here in a minute okay! Just to make sure you are okay" she said and Annabelle nodded in response unable to speak due to the tube stuffed down her throat. She still couldn't entirely register everything but she could register her. She registered every word that fell off her tongue, she registered every tear that had gone down her face.

Weakly she lifted her hand to Kelly's face which was so close to her's and with the back of her hand she wiped away the older girls tears. Kelly half laughed half sobbed at this. Here she was comforting her. From behind her she heard the bustle of doctors and before she knew it she had been sweeped out of the room as the doctors did their thing.

Chelsea watched as Kelly was pulled out of the room tears covering her face. _Oh no_ Chelsea thought running forward to her friend. "What happened?" she said fear filling her small frame.

Kelly looked at her and to her surprise she smiled. "She's awake, Belle's awake!" she smiled her body shaking with delight. She had done it. She had gone up against death and she had won.

Chelsea smiled broadly and her legs nearly went from under her at the news. Annabelle had done it once again, she had gotten through this. "Are you being serious?" she said just for conformation and Kelly nodded and laughed at that. Chelsea needed to catch her breath. She was just in shock. "Oh... My... God" she said and Kelly laughed. Chelsea was coming back to normal almost instantly now that Annabelle was awake. The two literally jumped with happiness at this.

Ten minutes later a doctor finally emerged from her room and the two stood up eagerly wanting to get back in there. "Well it seems that Annabelle is breathing rather well on her own and there is no sign of any sort of brain damage" the doctor a smile on his face. He knew she would do it. He could just feel it everytime he walked into that room. "Looks like she's going to make a full recovery, but she will have to stay in for at least another week, until her injuries have healed up a bit more" he said and before he knew it he had two girls jumping on him.

"Thank you so much" Kelly said her arms tightly around his neck and Chelsea doing the same around his waist. The two pulled back and he nodded at them a slight blush on his cheeks and walked off without another word.

"You go in first Kell, have ten minutes with her because I'm going to tell them the good news" Chelsea squealed her girly high pitched way which had been missing the last few days. With that she strolled off phone clutched tightly in her hand. Kelly watched her go before turning and walking into Annabelle's room.

"Hey you" Annabelle croaked weakly as she watched her girlfriend walk into the room. She pulled the oxygen mask off of her mouth and rested it on her chin. Kelly perched herself on the bed and took her hand in her own.

"Hey" she smiled happily placing a kiss on the girls bruised cheek. She was still in complete shock that she was awake. She just wanted to squeeze her as tight as she could and kiss her hard and passionately but she knew that was impossible. So for now she settled for the light and gentle touches which were still a privilige as just the other day she was fearing that she would never do it again. Never feel the milky white skin under her fingertips that seared at the contact. Never feel the warm and soft lips under hers as they moved in unison.

"You missed" Annabelle said her eyes narrowed at the older girl. Weezing slightly she took a deep breath of the oxygen mask before leaving it lie once again. Kelly just looked at the girl in confusion wondering what she was on about. "Well you missed" she said shaking her head and Kelly finally understood.

Leaning down she pressed her lips gently to Annabelle's dry and bloodied one's. It felt so good to be kissing them. Not her head. Not her cheeks. But her lips which were so soft she thought she could melt into them. Hearing Annabelle's monitor begin to race slightly she pulled back and smiled down at the girl.

"You gave me a fright you know that" Kelly said lightly as she ran her hand gently across Annabelle's bandaged head. Her eyes were completely absorbed in the bif brown pools that were looking up at her.

"Sorry about that" Annabelle chuckled lightly before continuing. "Is everyone else okay, he didn't hurt them?" she asked her voice laced with worry as she remembered just how she had acquired her injuries. Images raced through her head at lightning speed as her slightly sharper mind pieced together the events from that night.

Kelly shook her head. "Nope thanks to you they are all fine, few cuts and bruises but they're okay" Kelly shrugged and Annabelle nodded. "Why did you do it though, take everything on yourself to save their lives?" Kelly questioned and Annabelle merely shrugged her shoulders. Kelly was angry that she did it. She was absolutely furious and the dragon in the pit of her stomach wanted to break out and scream and tell her she was in idiot and a stupid girl. But the other part of her was so proud of her girlfriend. She put her life on the line for the people she loved. Just thinking of her girlfriends selfless act brought tears to her eyes and she couldn't help but swell with pride.

"Head girl remember" she said with a laugh and Kelly just shook her head in dismay. "Have to lead from the front" she said her voice raspy. Taking another long suck of the oxygen mask she continued. "Plus it was my family who Pomfrey hated, not theirs so it was only right me being the one to bare the brunt of it all" she said simply and Kelly just stared at her.

"Doesn't mean you need to get yourself half killed though does it Belle?" Kelly said looking at the girl and she just shrugged back at her. She had genuinely felt it was her duty to protect the girls and she didn't regret doing it one bit. There was so may reasons why she did it. So many she couldn't even list them now but in amongst them all there was one very selfish reason why she did it. Deep down she had felt that she wasn't strong enough to watch them get hurt. It ached her mind just watching them being hit by those bullies. The physical turmoil seemed like a much better option than the emotional one.

"I'm alive though aren't I" she said slipping the oxygen mask on. "I'm not dead, so no harm done" she rasped and Kelly just rolled her eyes at her.

"But you nearly died, and that's enough for me" Kelly scolded not too pleased with her no care attitude. "I don't think you realise how close you came Annabelle, three times I lost you" Kelly said tears stinging her eyes.

"And three times I came back didn't I?" she said back and Kelly couldn't help but laugh at that. She leaned her head down and rested it on Annabelle's arm. "Three times I came back because I knew you were here waiting for me!" she said with a dopy smile on her lips.

"I suppose you did but don't you ever do that to me again because if you do I will personally kill you myself" Kelly growled and Annabelle nodded not going to take the threat lightly.

"I'm sorry" she whispered from under the oxygen mask. "For putting you through all this" she said and Kelly just smiled at her slightly. "That was never my intention! I just couldn't stand by and watch them girls come to any harm, they've got hell of a lot more to live for than I have! They had family's, loved ones!". She said her voice dropping lower at the words.

Kelly felt a little stung by Annabelle's words and was dying to shout _'You've got me'_ but she knew that wasn't what Annabelle meant, she just meant generally. "You could have been putting me through your funeral and several other's, but thanks to you I'm not so come on let's just think of the positive's now, you're fine and everyone else is fine and we can get back to normal" she smiled and Annabelle nodded in agreement with the statement. She could start getting back to normal.

She was about to speak again when the door to her room opened and Chelsea walked in a large smile on her face. "How are you feeling?" she asked softly as she reached the side of Annabelle's bed.

"Been better" she shrugged back and Chelsea nodded. "How's your cheek healing, it looks bad?" she said looking at the angry red gash across the girls cheek.

Chelsea just looked at the girl. It didn't bother her much now. "It's fine only a few stitches! Could have been worse?. Should have been worse?" she said narrowing her eyes at the girl in the bed and really putting effort into _'worse_'.

"Chels I wasn't going to let him smack you about now, or any of the other girls for that instance" Annabelle said firmly to the blonde. "I wouldn't have been able to just stand there and watch him lay into you guys" she said and Chelsea dropped her head onto her chest caving to her words. She didn't have anything to say to that really except show how grateful she was but didn't mean she couldn't vent her underlying anger in some way or another.

"Imagine how we felt then?" she said trying to take the bitterness out of her voice. She took in a breath and spoke once more her voice much softer this time. "Watching him do that to you, silly girl" Chelsea said back her voice breaking slightly. "You do realise that you have gone down as a hero in history" she laughed and a blush came to Annabelle's deathly pale cheeks.

"I don't want a fuss, I just did what anyone else in my situation would have" she said back to the blonde her eyes switching between the two women on either side of her bed.

"Modest much" Chelsea laughed and the other two chuckled along with her. "It's good to have you awake though, it's been too quiet" she said to the injured girl. And it genuinely had been quiet without her bossy head girl ways, and constantly making her presence known.

"It's good to be awake" she smiled back her lips cracking at the movement. It's good to be back she smiled inwardly as she conversed with her friend and girlfriend.

* * *

**So yes everyone another chapter down. I really do hope you are enjoying so if you are even if you have before please review, keeps me writing.**


	9. Your In My Veins And I Can't Get You Out

The day had finally arrived. The day where Annabelle Fritton could finally leave the hospital which had literally driven her to the brink of insanity the last week. She was so fed up with staring endlessly at the bare white walls and the constant smell of bleach was now a permanent fixture in her nostrils. She was still wrapped up heavily in the bandages and it still hurt when she moved around but it was a much bigger improvement than in the week.

The car ride back to was a long and silent one but neither minded. Kelly knew how apprehensive Annabelle was about going back there after what had happened in those dorms. Annabelle might not have admitted that to her but she just knew that is what made the girl so quiet.

Finally they pulled in through the gates and up ahead Annabelle couldn't help but smile at what was there. Everyone was stood waiting for her with balloons and flowers and god knows what else. Kelly noticed the smile in the corner of her eye and smiled herself. Her girl was home.

Slowly Annabelle stepped out of the car and was instantly mobbed by everyone trying to hug her and give them their gifts and talk to her. Someone had a hold of her around the waist and looking down she could see the twins clinging to her tightly. She winced at the pain that went through her as they squeezed but couldn't help but laugh and ruffled the hair on their heads affectionately.

She didn't know how long it had taken her to get into the school but it was dark by the time she had made it up to her room. Kelly helped to escort her over to the bed as exhaustion took over her. The fuss had worn her out completely and now she half asleep on the bed as her tablets kicked in as well.

"Well" Kelly began. "Someones loved" she chuckled as she pulled off Annabelle's boots. Annabelle just smiled at her in happiness. In the last hour she had truly seen how much that she meant to the girls of the school. She had never considered herself a major part of their lives but obviously they felt otherwise.

"Wasn't expecting that" she winced as Kelly slowly pulled the jacket from over her head trying not to aggravate any of her injuries. "I'm so tired, I just went to sleep" she mumbled sleepily as she fell back gently on the bed her head sinking into her pillow.

Kelly climbed on next to her and slipped an arm around her waist holding her to her chest. She was so happy she was home. That she was back in their room alive and well. "Well you should, you're a massive part of this school now Belle" she said into her shoulder as she rested her head on it.

Annabelle scoffed at her remark. "Get off" she chuckled knowing what Kelly was saying was true but she was way too modest to admit it.

"How does it feel to be back?" Kelly asked softly her breath tickling Annabelle's ear. "Because from my point of view it feels amazing" she chuckled and she could feel the vibration that went through Annabelle's body.

"Yeah" she stuttered trying to compose herself. "It feels good, better than being stuck in that stupid hospital" she chuckled hiding the blush that had crept into her cheeks. No matter how used to their relationship she had become it still gave her shivers everytime Kelly spoke to her or touched her skin.

"That's a good enough answer for me" she smiled into the girls hair. But her face dropped slightly as she remembered just how close she had come to losing her. "I'm just so happy you're still here, I don't what I would have done if I had lost you" she whispered her voice filled with sincerity. She had never felt like this about anyone. Ever. No man or other girl had come so close to her heart.

"You would have coped" Annabelle said back rolling over carefully a slight wince coming to her face in the process. "You're Kelly Jones" she said now facing Kelly who was resting her head on her elbow now.

"I wouldn't have without you here" she said truthfully her eyes wide and filled with love for the girl lying next to her. "I know it sounds sad but" she began taking in a breath. "These days I am nothing without you here, nothing" she said brushing a strand of hair out of the girls face.

Annabelle couldn't stop the tear that welled up in her eyes at Kelly's words. She underestimated that girl. She had a heart bigger than anyone ever thought. And only she had access to it. "Damn who knew you could be so deep?" she chuckled lightly her hand brushing across Kelly's cheek. "Same goes for me though, I really do need you now" she said with a smile and leaned up and kissed her girlfriend.

"Good" Kelly uttered through kisses as it got hell of a lot more passionate.

* * *

The days were passing in a flurry as everyone went about their usual routines. Annabelle was slowly getting back to her old self and was moving around a lot easier than she had been though she was still getting wound up at Kelly's constant hovering and monitoring of her.

"Look Kell I'm fine on my own" Annabelle grumbled as she stalked out of the bedroom. Sure it was sweet but now it was starting to really grate on Annabelle's nerves.

"I know but what if you fall over or something?, you can't go aggravating your injuries Belle" she said following her disgruntled girlfriend down the stairs. She only wanted to look after her that was all.

"Kelly I'm not an invalid, sure I'm hurt but I'm basically healed now!" she exclaimed loudly in a temper. She couldn't put up with it anymore, yes she loved having her around but these were for the wrong reasons.

"Can't I worry about you, Belle you've still got a bad head injury and for all you know you could drop dead somewhere and no one would know where you are" Kelly said worriedly catching up with her.

Annabelle spun on her heel and looked at the shorter girl. "Yeah and you're doing my head in so much it's going to be you who makes me drop dead" she spat angrily making Kelly reel in shock.

"Woah" she said her hands up in the air. The shouting had began to draw a slight crowd. "What the hell has gotten into you?" she said wondering why she had suddenly gotten so angry.

"Your constant monitoring that's what" she yelled and now a lot more people were gathering at the bottom of the stairs. "Just leave me alone" she said her teeth gritted tightly together.

"Like hell I am" Kelly growled back angrily moving slightly closer to the girl.

Annabelle's hand tightened at her side. "Kelly just leave my sight and save yourself some trouble" Annabelle said again her voice laced with venom. With that she spun back around and disappeared around the corner and out of sight before Kelly could even find her.

"Where's the smoke?" Chelsea said innocently as she approached a bewildered Kelly.

"Fire Chelsea, where's the fire?" Lucy said from beside them. Chelsea just shrugged not caring that she had just made a fool of herself.

"Are you alright?" she said kindly to Kelly who was still staring at the spot where Annabelle had disappeared to.

"Just fine Chelsea, just fine" she said storming past the posh tottie steam basically spewing from her ears. They all just watched her go in wonder.

"Sheesh" Bianca said her voice booming through the room. "Way she's acting you think someone had gone and nicked her bling" she said carelessly looking at Chelsea who just shrugged her shoulders again.

"I think her feelings are worth a bit more than your cheap gold Bianca" Zoe laughed from the corner and the rude girl instantly whipped around and looked at the emo who was smirking.

"Oh yeah" she said intimidation lacing every pore. "One my gold ain't cheap" she said swaggering forward. "Two all of it is probably worth more than your life ini" she said the rest of the rude girls joining her. "And three" she said but stopped as she realised she didn't have a number three. _Act cool, act cool _she yelled inwardly as she tried not to show she had just messes up but she failed.

"And three you chavs don't have a clue do you" Zoe and the emo's chuckled but shut up when Bianca threw her hand out towards Jessica.

"Right go get my tongs" she said and hearing these words the emo's ran off into hiding as the rude girls ran after them. War had broken out. **Again**.

* * *

Annabelle threw the crumpled paper in her hand to one side her head and heart racing. She hadn't meant to take it all out on Kelly but she couldn't help it. She felt suffocated. With a sigh she walked over to the corner where the paper was and opened it again reading the words.

_You've lived to see another day, Congratulations I wish I could say, But now you're in my head, and I want you dead, so are you ready to play?._

_You were just the first of the lot, so now what have the school got, the next one to feel pain, is those that are vain, so I'm telling you to heed every tot._

_But the plans could change, I'm telling you now, I won't say when nor will I say how, your friends will die and you shall see, that you cannot try to stop me._

_So watch your back, because when I attack, the inner power you will lack, Miss Fritton I would just like to say, you all will die in coming days._

The letter was so cryptic her mind was still whirring and it struck a pang of fear into her heart. She had come across the letter when she had woken up in the early hours of the morning and found it on the window sill outside.

A shiver went down her spine as she realised just who the letter was off. He was going to strike again but this time he was going to get the others as well as herself. Now him coming after her she could handle….. to an extent. But going after the others she didn't think she could.

She could feel the hot tears stinging at her eyes but she blinked them away as she sucked in deep breaths. _Why has it gone this far?_ she whispered inwardly rubbing her face carefully. She was snapped out of her moping by a familiar husky voice. "You alright Belle?" came Roxy's voice as she sat down beside her turning her head to look at the bruised brunette.

Belle just shrugged turning her head away from the blonde. She didn't really want company at the moment, she just wanted the alone time she just hadn't been getting recently. "Yeah I'm okay Rox!" she said keeping the hitch out of her voice.

"You clearly aren't Annabelle so it's pointless lying to me!" Roxy said strongly crossing her arms over her chest. She wasn't going to let the girl get away with bottling everything up. She knew where that got you and it wasn't a pretty place.

"Just leave it Roxy! It's none of your business!" Annabelle snapped back not wanting the intrusion that the short haired girl was posing.

"Well I'm going to make it my business!" Roxy said looking at the girl with eyes wide. She could tell that during the week Annabelle hadn't wanted to be mollycoddled as she had been so Roxy decided to take a different approach.

"For the last time just leave me alone Roxy!" she spat rather angrily as she got to her feet slowly trying not to put too much pressure on her aching body. She lost her footing slightly as she grimaced but was caught by Roxy who took a hold of her arm and helped her to stand to full height.

Once the two were standing to full height Roxy was staring at Annabelle intently and she didn't take her hand off of Annabelle's arm. The feel of the girls milk white skin under her own olive colour sent shivers down Roxy's spine that she wasn't familiar with. "Nope! You didn't want to be babied this week so I'm not babying you!" she said back and Annabelle just pulled her arm from Roxy's grip and the blonde headed girl missed the contact almost instantly. It was at that point she noticed the piece of paper in Belle's hand in a flash she had pulled it from her and flicked over the words.

"Give that back!" Annabelle demanded as she went to snatch it back off Roxy but she merely shrugged her off and read the words her eyes widening as she looked at it.

"Have you told anyone about this Belle? Cause I'm sorry but you can't hide this from them!" Roxy said and Annabelle finally snatched it out of her hand and pushed it deep into her pocket scowling at her friend.

"I don't want to worry them!" Belle said simply as she looked at the slightly shorter girl.

"So you'd rather them get attacked without being remotely prepared and have less of a chance?" Roxy questioned deciding to take the no nonsense approach with her friend who was obviously wallowing in some sort of guilt.

Annabelle hadn't thought of that. She'd been so consumed in her own fears that she completely overlooked the fact that they needed to be ready for whatever he had planned. There was no other answer to it. Annabelle shook her head and finally her gaze met Roxy's. "I hadn't thought of that!" she said honestly her shoulders slumping.

Roxy took a step forward and placed her hand on Annabelle's shoulder squeezing gently. "No one can blame you for that!" she said honestly and Annabelle put her hand on top of Roxy's squeezing back as a silent thanks. "Look we'll take this to Lucy and the others, try and decode a pattern or something, anything and then we'll go from there yeah!" she said and Annabelle nodded and pulled the blonde into a hug.

Roxy held her tightly and inhaled deeply as she pressed her nose into the girls hair. _If only she knew how much I care for her_ Roxy thought inwardly as the two pulled apart and smiled. "Come on then let's get this done!" Annabelle said as the two headed back in doors.

Kelly had been stood to one side and her face was flushed an angry shade of red. She couldn't believe Roxy. If Annabelle couldn't see that she was blatantly hitting on her then she must have been mad. She huffed in anger as her blood boiled as she pictured the look on Roxy's face when the two hugged, the lingering touch which thankfully Annabelle shrugged off almost immediately. _She better stay away from my girl or I swear to god_ she spat inwardly storming off towards where they went.

* * *

**So another chapter down guys, again if you are enjoying feedback is much appreciated.**


	10. My Beginning And My End

**I'm back friends, so just a short and sweet memo to say I hope you enjoy.**

**0o0o0o0o0o**

"Right so let's look at this again!" Lucy said as she looked at the letter which had been projected up onto the screen.

**_You've lived to see another day, Congratulations I wish I could say, But now you're in my head, and I want you dead, so are you ready to play?._**

**_You were just the first of the lot, so now what have the school got, the next one to feel pain, is those that are vain, so I'm telling you to heed every tot._**

**_But the plans could change, I'm telling you now, I won't say when nor will I say how, your friends will die and you shall see, that you cannot try to stop me._**

**_So watch your back, because when I attack, the inner power you will lack, Miss Fritton I would just like to say, you all will die in coming days._**

"What the hell?" Kelly said as she leaned back against one of the tables. She didn't have any idea what it could possibly mean. Usually she would have worked out the riddle in a matter of seconds but something else was on her mind. And it was really pissing her off. She looked over to the side where Annabelle was stood talking to Roxy as they tried to work out what the hell the note was about and Kelly's hands clenched at her side.

She wrenched her eyes away them and sucked in a breath. _Don't lose your cool now_ she said inwardly as she focused on the task at hand.

Chelsea was playing with the mirror in her hand making sure she looked perfect as usual. Bianca just looked at her and rolled her eyes. "Chelsea we've got better things to do than admire ourselves!" Bianca said strongly knocking the mirror out of her hands.

"Well at least I take pride in my appearance which is something you obviously don't!" she snapped back without hesitation. She might have lacked a little on the intelligent side but she was fast when it came to witty responses.

Bianca's mouth fell open and she could hear Zoe chuckling loudly in the background. "Yeah well at least I ain't full on vain like you man!" she said not knowing how to respond to that.

"I am not vain, as I said I take pride in my appearance!" she added opening the mirror again and looking into it. Bianca was about to shout at the girl again when Annabelle stepped forward and whistled and they all went quiet.

"It's the Posh Totties!" she practically cried as she went up to the board. "Look!" she said pointing up at the sentence. "_The next one to feel pain, is those that are vain, so I'm telling you to heed every tot!. _Tot as in Posh Totties, and they always like to look good which is a form of Vanity right, so Pomfrey is targeting them next!" she said slamming her hard against the board as she realised how much danger they were all truly in.

The three girls gasped as all eyes turned on them. Chelsea tried to speak but her mouth had gone completely dry, it was bad enough when they had targeted Annabelle but now that mad man was after them. "It'll be okay Chels, we won't let anything happen to you I promise!" Annabelle said as she grabbed the girls arm and squeezed gently as she noticed the fear filled expression on her face.

"I trust y-you!" Chelsea managed to get out with a nod. Annabelle sent a reassuring smile at her praying to god that it was believable.

"Looks like we're gonna have to keep everyone together from now on! Safety in numbers right!" Kelly said deciding to put her job skills to the test. "From now on no one leaves school grounds, Everyone should go somewhere with someone else and if you see anything suspicious then you tell us okay!" Kelly said firmly and everyone nodded not pleased with the plan but knowing if they wanted to get out of it unscathed then they would have to comply.

"It's starting to get late so let's head back to the dorms yeah!" Annabelle said clapping her hands together and slowly everyone filed out of the room towards the dorms in an unusual silence. They had never faced a threat like this before. Ever.

She was about to walk out herself but she heard that voice that she loved so much behind her. "Belle!" Kelly said affectionately as she stepped towards her girlfriend. Annabelle didn't turn to look at her, she merely rested her weary frame against the wood of the door. "Belle please look at me!" Kelly said to her walking forward and forcefully turning the girl around to face her. "I am sorry okay! I just, I just care for you so much that it hurts to even think of you taking even the smallest knock!" she said breathing out deeply as she finally made eye contact with the curly haired girl.

Annabelle looked at her and took the girls hands in her own. "Kelly I'm not a piece of glass that's gonna break all of a sudden! I'm healing, I'm feeling better physically and emotionally and you've got to realise that smothering me isn't gonna make it better, only worse!" she said softly understanding where her girlfriend was coming from but knowing that she had to set the record straight.

Kelly nodded knowing that what Annabelle was saying was the truth. She knew she was being slightly overbearing but she couldn't help it, she was just so frightened. "Okay I won't smother you as you put it!" Kelly said a small smirk on her lips as she felt the tension between them slipping away.

"Good!" Annabelle said as she sauntered forward, crossing the few steps to her girlfriend. "Because I hate arguing with you!" she smiled back and pressed her lips to Kelly's. It was only meant to be quick one but Kelly pulled Annabelle to her roughly and it soon turned very passionate indeed.

The two finally pulled apart for air and chuckled lightly as Kelly played with a strand of Annabelle's hair. "Come on, let's get to bed I've got a feeling we're gonna need all the rest we can get in the next few days!" Kelly said to her as she took Belle's hand and led her to the dorms and through to her room smiling widely at their reconciliation.

**0o0o0o0o0o**

Chelsea was sat out on one of the benches alone. Her body was slumped slightly, a complete opposite of her usual immaculate posture. She drummed one set of manicured fingers on the cold varnished wood as she tried to take her mind off anything but the threatening letter. The sun was still rising over the school and she could feel the chill of the morning dew pricking at her arms.

She had no make up on, her hair was tied back in a loose messy bun. The bags were visible to see under her eyes as she had struggled to sleep throughout the night images if her friends and herself being massacred by Pomfrey and his men.

"Chels?" came a familiar voice and she whipped her head around to look at the source of the noise. She tried to hide the visible look of fright on her face but she knew she had given herself away. "What are you doing out here on your own?" Annabelle said as she shuffled closer still in her pyjamas and wrapped in the fluffy dressing gown.

Chelsea just shrugged her shoulders her eyes looking quickly at the girl before going back to the floor. "Just needed to think!" she shrugged and Annabelle sat down next to her.

"I never knew you were capable of that!" Annabelle said with a wink and she nudged her friend playfully with her shoulder and Chelsea couldn't stop the smile from breaking out on her pretty face.

"Thanks!" Chelsea scoffed the smile still playing on her lips as she looked at the Brunette who was beaming widely at her, trying her hardest to cheer her up.

"Come on Chelsea, don't lie to me! I know something's up with you, and I think I know what but I'd rather you talk to me about it rather than me demand to know why!" Annabelle said sincerely looking at the blonde eyes filled with care.

Chelsea just rubbed her face tiredly. "It's just….. It's just that I'm scared!" she stuttered out truthfully deciding it better to tell the one girl she trusted more than anyone else. "I'm scared to die! I'm scared that he's actually going to kill me and the girls and you and anyone who gets in his way!" she said sullenly biting her plump bottom lip as she held back the tears that were stinging her eyes.

Annabelle just placed her hand over Chelsea's slim one and squeezed gently. "There's nothing to be scared of Chels, I personally will not let anything happen to you do you understand me?" she said firmly but kindly.

"That's not the point though Belle!" Chelsea said turning head to look at her friend. "You've already been hurt, and I don't think I could cope with almost losing you or anyone else again! I don't want people to die to save me!" she said but Annabelle just squeezed her hand again.

"I said I wouldn't let anything happen to you Chels, not that I was going to die! Now stop being so negative and worried! If I know you then I know you can put the world to right with another lashing of lipstick!" Annabelle smiled at the last part and was glad to see that her friend held the same look.

"I wish I could be as strong as you! You've been shot, beaten and put in a coma! You're the central target of Pomfrey's attack and yet here you are, comforting silly stupid me!" Chelsea said dejectedly her head dropping again.

"One you are strong and two you are not stupid!" Annabelle scolded instantly. "And I will continue to comfort you because you're my best friend and it comes with the job description!" Belle said putting an arm around her shoulders and pulling the skinny blonde to her tightly allowing her to rest her head on her shoulder.

"Thank you!" Chelsea said softly into her shoulder as she still held back the tears. She was not going to cry because of him, that would be the first signs of him winning in the war against them and it was not going to happen.

"It's no problem!" Belle said back into her hair a small smile on her lips. "Now I am freezing so let's go back in and get changed before you scare half the kids to death at your face without make up!" Belle said standing up and Chelsea pushed her playfully as the two entered back into the school unbeknownst to the pair of eyes on them from the shadows.

**0o0o0o0o0o**

"So what's our defence plan!" The twins said simultaneously as they looked at Annabelle and Kelly with eager eyes. The older girls just looked at each other and threw eye rolls.

"How did we know that you would be the first to ask that?" Belle laughed as she put her hand on the girls head in a friendly manner. "We don't have one girls, and we don't need one now stop your worrying and go back to blowing stuff up!" she laughed and they grinned at them before scurrying off to cause some more mayhem.

"I think they should know how serious this is, I mean they must be catching on!" Kelly said to Annabelle as they sat in one of the class rooms discreetly going over the plans. Belle had decided to not tell the younger years too much about what was going on! Pomfrey seemed intent in causing the sixth formers pain and misery and not the younger years of the school and for that she was grateful to the man.

"No! The more they get involved the more danger they are in!" Annabelle said back as she fiddled with the laptop on the table in front of her.

Kelly just nodded her head deciding not to cause an argument after only jut making up. She scanned the room and looked as everyone got on with their respective tasks. Lucy and the geeks were trying to pin point any specific location for Pomfrey and his men. Bianca and her band of chavs talking about different ways of castrating the man. Zoe and the Emo's were trying to cast some voodoo ritual which would curse their Nemesis and the Posh Totties were sat doing what they usually did. Putting on makeup and talking about boys. She was glad to see that they had perked up and weren't as on edge as they had been. Her eyes then landed on Roxy who kept sending sneaky glances at Annabelle when she though Kelly wasn't looking. The raven haired girl could feel the blood pulsating under her skin as a flush of anger began to overcome her. **_HOW DARE SHE?._**

"When do you have to go away next?" Annabelle said and her voice cut Kelly from her malicious thoughts.

"Not for a while, I've told them I've taken some time off and they won't call me unless it's an absolute emergency!" Kelly said turning to face her girlfriend who beamed back at her.

"Good because I would feel far better knowing that you're gonna be here when it all kicks off!" Annabelle said looking at their intertwined hands. Kelly gave a reassuring squeeze, she would be here next time. She was trying to push the thoughts of guilt she felt at not being there the first time deep into her stomach.

"Me too!".

**0o0o0o0o0o**

"Hey Rox have you seen my phone anywhere?" Chelsea asked as she hunted high and low for the thing. It was constantly glued to her palm so for it to go missing was a serious thing.

"No I ain't sorry Chels!" Roxy said back as she crawled into her own bed. Chelsea just nodded back to her as she tried to settle herself. Suddenly though she noticed that the bed next to her was empty".

"Okay one more question, where is Chloe?" Chelsea asked sitting upright as did everyone else. There was no sign of her. Worry began to build in the pit of her stomach as she thought of the note they received. "I'm going to get Belle and Kelly!".

Chloe strolled along the outside of the mansion pulling her jacket around her tighter. She had received a text off Chelsea telling her to come the twins shed. Why she was out there she hadn't a clue but it must have been something serious.

The cold wind bit at her cheeks so she quickened her pace to the wooden shack which was just in front of her. Her long legs closed the last few yards and she pulled the door open expecting to see Chelsea but when she did a dark shadowed figure appeared and before she could even scream she felt something thin wrap tightly around her neck and the air being completely cut off to her lungs. The figure pulled her right into the shed causing the door to shut after her. She thrashed and kicked out trying to get away from her assailant but soon it was all for nothing as the black spots invaded her vision and her limbs began to weaken, and with one last strangled cry her entire body went limp.

"Okay everyone split up into groups and search the grounds okay, make sure you constantly stay in touch!" Kelly said commandingly as she pulled her jumper on and picked up one of the walky talkies the twins had so graciously loaned them.

The girls nodded the look of worry etched onto their features. Kelly and Belle were heading around to the side of the house their hearts thundering loudly in their chests. Up ahead they could see one of the old sheds with the lock pulled off and the door ever so slightly ajar. Kelly unconsciously took a hold of Belle's hand pulling her closer to her body wanting to make sure she was safe. Something just didn't feel right.

They neared the shed and ever so slowly and with the edge of the baseball bat that was gripped tightly in her hand Kelly pulled the door open. Her heart stilled completely and she could have sworn the wind had been knocked clean out of her. Annabelle rushed forward instantly sliding down next to the girl and pulling her still warm body into her arms. "No no no" she half cried as she pressed her fingers against the girls neck but there was nothing. "Chloe speak to me come on" she whispered shaking the girl who was in her grasp but still no response.

Kelly just looked on horrified and lifted the walkie talkie to her mouth. "Everyone we've found Chloe" she managed to choke out keeping herself calm and professional. She had too. "Sh-she's dead" she choked out and the line on the other end crackled but all could be heard was Chelsea loud distinctive cry.

Putting the radio into her pocket she turned to look at Annabelle who had silent tears slipping down her cheeks still holding the body in her arms. Finally though Kelly realised that something wasn't right. A distinctive ticking noise hit her trained ears and her eyes instantly honed in on where the sound was coming from. There on the shelf just above Belle's head was a makeshift bomb with the counter hitting down to twenty seconds. "Annabelle get out of there now" Kelly screamed grabbing a hold of her arm and trying to tug her out.

"I'm not leaving her!" Annabelle said determinedly as she shook off Kelly pushing her out of the shed. The clock had gone down to fifteen seconds. With one big huff she heaved the dead weight up into her arms her back hunching at the weight. She could hear Kelly shouting at everyone to get as far back as possible as the ticker rang loudly in her ears. She manoeuvred herself out of the shed but she was still a good few metres away from being at a safe distance when her legs gave under her. The beeping got faster letting her know that it was about to explode. In a split second she felt someone throw themselves into her knocking the air out of her lungs and sending her crashing to the ground. The person used their body to protect hers just as the shed exploded loudly.

**0o0o0o0o0o**

**So everyone I'm back. So yes let me know what you think, who saved Belle – was it Roxy or Kelly hmmmm. I know who I'm going for mwahaha. So if you enjoyed review my friends and I hope this chapter was worth the wait all. Much love.**


End file.
